Cats and Bunnies
by Northanstein2606
Summary: it's the first year at Beacon Academy for Blake and her friends, it's the first for every thing, love, friendship, and of course whatever is first for Ms. Belladonna.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the re-written chapters 1-6.**

Blake walked behind her team quietly and minding her own business. Her stomach growled loud enough for everyone in front of her to hear,"now Blake's stomach is growling! I told you to download the map on your scroll the paper map was a bad idea", Yang scolded Ruby about losing their map around campus. It was a huge campus and they were trying to find the cafeteria. Finally after feeling like her stomach was going to fail and she'd Parrish. Blake was about to just go back to the dorm but Ruby found the cafeteria before she said anything.

After they got their food they looked around the room to see if they could find a place to sit. They didn't see an open table until Ruby saw Jaune waving them down to sit with them. Ruby smiled,"c'mon Weiss let's go sit over there with team JNPR", Weiss groaned not liking the idea of sitting at the same table as Jaune, who constantly tried to hit on her. Blake stood there spacing out thinking about what Weiss said about what she was going to do to Jaune if he kept bothering her. "Blake?", Yang asked seeing that her partner was standing by the table staring off into space. She waved her hand in front of her face,"Blake to remnant, hellllloooo", Blake flinched slightly not expecting that to happen."Oh , uhh, sorry I was thinking about something", Blake shook her head and sat next to Yang. She thought it was stupid whenever she spaced out and mentally scolded herself.

Everyone at the table pretty much new each other so they were just talking about themselves taking turns telling stories, while Ren and Nora were doing their own thing. Nora was telling Ren about her dream where she fought Ursi in Vale and no else was around to help her because they got taken prisoner somewhere and she had to save them. Ren however sat quietly politely listening to her rambling. "Nora, do you want my pancakes?", he interrupted her briefly gesturing to his plate of food."OKAY!", Nora quickly replied her voice sounding more cheerful then before. She ate all the pancakes at once and poured syrup in her mouth then swallowed Blake was caught looking at Nora as she poured more syrup in her mouth. Nora swallowed the syrup," Hi Blake!", she said smiling and speaking a little louder than needed."Hi", Blake gave a half hearted smile,"OH, did you want to use the syrup?", Nora held up the syrup, Blake just shook her head,"well, MORE FOR ME!", she then slammed the rest of the syrup, and continued telling her story to Ren.

"What's wrong you don't like syrup?", Yang asked as she nudged Blake's arm."its just its texture bothers me", Yang remembered the time when Ruby accidentally spilled a whole bottle of syrup on the kitchen table and Yang got stuck cleaning it up."Hmmm", was the last thing Yang said before spacing out, and thinking about how much syrup was wasted that day and how it got in her hair.

Blake was going to try shaking Yang out of her little trans when she heard a loud noise, like someone dropped a tray."ow stop it that hurts", yelled a girl with an Australian accent. Blake turned to see a Faunas girl with one of her bunny ears being tugged on."stop leave me alone", the girl pleaded, she was faced away from Blake so she didn't see the girls face. Blake wanted to help but before she did anything the one who was pulling on her ear made her turn around so he could show his friends."see I told you they were real", Blake didn't quite hear him she was frozen by the girls beauty. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that Blake had ever seen, Blake couldn't look away stuck in a trans of her own, colors seemed to be shining and reflecting off every object that surrounded her, yangs golden locks shined brighter than the sun. She had a light blush on her face and a slightly goofy smile.

Yang then nudged Blake slightly but on accident,"sorry that was an accident", Blake snapped out of her trans,"no it's alright", Blake then looked at the girl who was now looking at Blake. They both blushed hard and looked away, "I'm going back to the dorm", Blake said to Yang who just nodded thinking Blake must have forgotten something. _Velvet was her name_ , Blake thought to herself leaving the cafeteria.

After Cardin left velvet alone she was in tears and she saw a dark haired girl looking at her with a Blaise spread across her face. She started to blush herself , the pain from her ear subsided. The girl then realized that velvet was staring back at her then soon left. Velvet wanted to talk to her so she went over to the table the girl was sitting at. "Um, excuse me", velvet was standing at the end of the table, Yang was the only one who noticed her,"Hi can I help you?", after Yang spoke the whole table saw Velvet and looked at her. Velvet stuttered from the uncomfortable stares,"wh-who was that g-girl that just left?", she spoke mainly to Yang,"oh you mean Blake?", Blake, velvet said her name in her head, "oh I guess so, umm where'd she go?", Yang smiled, knowing that Blake was checking her out earlier,"she went back to our dorm room", velvet nodded,"I could take you there if you want?", velvet nodded again, this time with a slight blush. "Okay, come on then", Yang laughed then got up dumping her tray along with Blake's, she was to flustered to dump it herself. "YANG!" , Ruby shouted to her sister before she got to the door, Yang turned around to see Ruby bolt toward her,"where you going?", Yang forgot to tell Ruby she was going back to the dorms,"me and velvet here are going to go see Blake", Yang said smiling ,"ooo get me some cookies but don't tell Weiss", Yang nodded as Ruby walked back the table,"sure thing sis", Yang said and turned to leave the cafeteria. Blake sat on her bed thinking about Velvet and why she just left the cafeteria."you'd think you were mature", Blake said to herself seeing as how she didn't act mature and left the cafeteria. There was a knock at the door,"Blake I need some help", Yang called from outside the room. Blake sighed and reluctantly got up to go help Yang, but when she opened the door Yang was no where to be seen instead Velvet was at the door.

They stood there in silence staring at each other, velvet then Blushed and felt embarrassed,"um Yang brought me here", velvet paused,"or no I mean I-I asked her .. to bring me here", velvet said that last part slowly and whimpered slightly after her sentence. Blake didn't seem to be listening she was just standing there with a slight dreamy expression,"um", velvet said and Blake blushed hard, realizing that she spaced out again. "Oh um did you want to come in?", Blake asked and velvet just nodded not making eye contact. Blake stepped to the side and let velvet in, then closed the door."oh um you can sit here", Blake pulled out her chair from her desk,"Okay", velvet said before sitting down.

"Did you want to talk about something?", Blake asked sitting on Yangs chair that was already next to hers,"uh i wanted to talk but uh I don't know what I want to talk about", Velvet said with a nervous laugh,"oh , I see", Blake said and looked away with an almost sad look. "I'm Velvet and Yang already told me your name, I'm a 2nd year, team CFVY", Blake smiled,"well even though you already know I'm Blake , 1st year , team RWBY", velvet smiled then asked "D-Do you like to read?", blake seemed to brighten a little,"yeah I love to read", velvet was about to say something again but was cut off by someone knocking on the door then the door swinging open.

"Velvet what are you doing?", a girl with shades and a black hat entered the room,"C-Coco? What are you doing back y-your mission was supposed to end on Friday", Velvet stood up Blake being completely forgotten in the background,"well they canceled the mission halfway through, tch , call us back to school three days early for a 'big' mission and end up canceling it", Coco was mad that she did have enough action and she felt like she got lied to,"oh sorry to hear that", Velvet said. "It doesn't matter right now, who's this and what are you two doing?", coco looked to Blake who wasn't paying much attention to either of them,"oh that's um Blake and we were just talking", Velvet said and Blake stood up,"hello, are you team CFVY's leader?", Blake asked trying to changed subjects,"yes I am , what are you intentions for Velvet?", Coco asked with a serious look on her face. "N-Nothing like that I-", she was cut off,"that enough just stay away from her, let's go Velvet show me who was bullying you", Blake could nothing but watch Velvet he pulled out of the room and the door closing in her face.

they closed the door Velvet saw Yang standing there ,"thanks for the help, now follow me", Yang nodded and walked behind them quietly. Velvet didn't know why Yang was there but when coco said "thanks", velvet knew that Coco must have asked Yang to bring her here too. After they got back to there own dorm coco told Velvet to go inside."I need you to do something for me", Coco pulled out her scroll,"what's your contact info?", Yang then pulled out her own scroll and gave it Coco, after she put in her contact info she put a number into yangs text messages and the two different numbers in her contacts,"you only text on this number call for pity things for this one and emergencies on this one", Yang nodded,"what do you want me to do?", coco scowled,"I want you to keep tabs on Blake for me, or else", Yang was shown a picture of her bike," I understand", coco smiled,"then go get started", with that said Coco went into her room leaving Yang in the hallway,"for bumblebee" , was all she said before walking back to see Blake.

Yang got back to the room she opened the door and ended up knocking Blake over."Ah Blake are you okay?", Yang rushed helping her partner up,"ow, yeah no I'm fine", Blake said rubbing her arm. "Why were you standing by the door?", Yang asked after she got Blake up,"I want standing by the door mind you I was about to go to the library", Blake said fixing her clothes,"oh well can I go with you?", Blake looked at Yang like she just learned something new,"you want to go to the library?", Yang nodded vigorously,"uh huh", Blake was suspicious but went with it anyway,"alright then but I have a class at 11:30", Yang smiled "me too", Blake opened the door for Yang and left closing the door,"Professor Port?", Blake asked locking the door while Yang watched her,"yeah up until 1:30", Yang said with a sigh,"I heard he was boring", they began to walk to the library.

They passed the cafeteria Ruby and Weiss saw them and walked towards them,"Yang how come you didn't get it?", Ruby sounded mad,"get what?", Yang forgot about what Ruby asked for,"you know what?", Ruby pouted,"OH! sorry I was um busy?", Ruby didn't believe her,"what was she getting?", Weiss asked,"um my uhh pencil?", Ruby couldn't lie very well,"cookies?", Weiss asked glaring,"yeah cookies", Ruby said in a small voice,"didn't I tell you those were for after class?", Ruby looked down and nodded,"ugh class will be over at 1:30 so wait", Ruby just nodded again", Blake looked at Weiss,"Ports class?", she asked,"Yes we are in the same class", Blake didn't know and neither did Yang,"oh", they said,"well we're going to the library,"Blake said and Ruby brightened up,"ooooo we want to go to!", Weiss sighed,"I don't but if your all going I might as well accompany you", Yang smiled,"Okay let's go then".

they got to the library they decided to split up, then meet up at 11 so they could go to class and Yang walked to the fiction side Yang went to the short stories while Blake snuck off to the romance section. She grabbed two books part one and part two of the same story,but where's part three?, Blake couldn't find it after she searched the towering shelves. "It's 10:57 let's go meet up with Ruuu-...Blake what are you doing?", Yang looked up to see Blake crawling on the shelf looking at the books,"uh looking for part three?", Yang didn't know what she meant,"you can look for it later we have to go now", Blake sighed and jumped met up with their partners and walked to Class Blake sat with her team in the second row.

Velvet ran to class she was late because Coco was telling her to leave Blake alone and Fox started arguing that Velvet should enjoy romance. She got caught in the middle of the argument until she checked the time and saw that it was 11:20,"I-I have to go, m-my class is starting", Velvet said trying to get their attention,"HEY!", Velvet shouted and the two looked at her,"I-I-I ... class", cocos expression softened,"your gonna be late you should hurry up then but come back here after and NO BLAKE", Velvet nodded and started running. When she got to her class she saw Blake sitting with her team towards the front.

The doors shut behind her and looked like they weren't going to open until the end of class. Velvet didn't see any place near Blake that she could sit just a seat next to a random guy. He had a big fluffy pink fox tail, a white bandana tied around his right forearm, he had bright fluorescent pink hair, and he had a plain white ring on his left hand (pointer finger). "Can I sit here?", velvet asked and the guy smile,"sure", velvet sat down and put her bag next to her."your imato right?", velvet asked and the guy laughed,"haha no that's my sister I'm Imati", he paused,"we're twins but we don't look that alike", he shrugged,"she has Black hair, and she shorter", velvet felt embarrassed,"I'm sorry, you two just have similar names", Imati smile ,"oh and that two is a way to get us confused", velvet smile and nodded.

"Good morning students, I'm professor Port thought most of you already knew that", Professor Port immediately started talking about himself. "He's so full of himself", Imati said ,"yeah but some of his stories are pretty interesting", velvet said quietly not wanting to get in trouble and have detention, "yeah some of them", velvet laughed again. From the front Blake could hear velvet and Imati talking and that was making her jealous. She then heard Velvet say that she was going to Vale later to buy new socks and imati asked if he could tag along with her. Blake grit her teeth ,she could have asked me, Blake thought with anger at first but that changed to sadness. "God dammit", she said aloud ,"miss Belladona there must be a really good reason as to why you're interrupting my lecture", Professor Port stood in front of Blake waiting for an answer,"No sir, I just forgot my pencil", He seemed to believe her,"next time raise you hand and ask for a pencil", Blake nodded and he continued with his lecture.

After class everyone went to the cafeteria when an announcement was made that all classes for the rest of they would be canceled, they didn't say why but everyone didn't care. Velvet told Coco that she would be going to Vale with a friend but Coco was to busy to care that she didn't say who she was going with. Velvet and imati went to the mall and went to a clothes store,"you'd think theyd have better shoes for huntsman", imati said, and velvet laughed ,"I need new socks too, the shoes really tear them up", they both laughed,"I'll be over here", imati gesture to the men's side and velvet just nodded and went to the women's side.

While picking out socks velvet saw a hoodie that have a place for her bunny ears to go, she went to look at it. She decided that she'd want to show imati and ask his opinion. Blake and Yang followed Velvet , Blake being uncomfortably jealous of Imati. While Yang casually walked into the same store as Velvet , Blake stealthy went in and eavesdropped on the two's conversation."yeah that hoodie looks great you should get it", imati said after Velvet tried the sweater on to show him,"aww but I don't have enough money", velvet pouted sounded crestfallen ,"oh well I can't buy it for you", imati said in a friendly way,"no it costs a lot", velvet argued not wanting a friend to spend money on her,"well I'll buy the hoodie and you can buy your socks", imati said trying to compromise,"fine but I'll buy us some snacks", velvet said even tho she pretty much had enough money to only buy a bag of chips and a small drink,"Okay works for me", imati shrugged and went to buy the clothing.

Blake was having a mini ear in her head, to kill the guy and buy the world for Velvet or to just sit back and watch. Yang bought a ton of clothes carrying three bags after leaving with Blake to go back to the school."why'd you buy so much?", Blake asked while the sat on the air bus,"silly I didn't even buy that much", Yang said leaning on Blake ,"sure"; Blake said as they landed and walked back to their dorm."you know I'm surprised they thought we were second years and let us leave the school", Blake said opening the room door,"maybe it was my matureness ", Yang said shoving her new clothes into her and Blake's shares closet, Blake laughed at yangs statement.

"I wonder where Ruby and Weiss went", Yang said walking into the Bathroom to change. Velvet got back from Vale and went to her dorm,"hey Vevls how was the date?", Fox asked, he was the only one in the room,"what?", velvet said putting her new clothes away,"how was your date?", he asked again,"what date?", Fox sighed and laid back down on his bed,"never mind", velvet smiled,"Okay".

Blake was reading her new romance book while Yang was playing a game on her scroll. The door opened and Weiss and Ruby walked into the room,"hey guys we're back", Ruby said not sound like her usually happy self, Yang immediately noticing the tone in her voice,"what's wrong Ruby?", Weiss huffed,"We went to the store to buy some snacks and Ruby saw this barrel full of cookies and tried making me buy it , but when I said no she started crying making a scene", Weiss said giving Blake and Yang ice creams,"now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower", Weiss grabbed her night gown and walked into the Bathroom and the shower turned on.

"Ruby why'd you start crying? Your to old to be making a scene like that", Ruby gave Yang the saddest look,"I know", Yang sighed,"when Weiss gets out you apologize to her", Yang said sounding calm but mad,"Okay". Weiss got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom in her night grown, Ruby immediately apologized and Weiss gave her a box of cookies from her and Ruby's shared closet. They stay up until 10 doing their own things and talking.

 **So here's the new version where I combined them all I didn't do that good but it's still alright hope you enjoyed and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , sorry for not uploading sooner I just wanted to get school over with and other things but for i uploaded this soooo, hope you enjoy.**

 **VELVET POV**

It was Friday , I didn't have class but Coco did, which meant I could probably find Blake. Just thinking about her made me happy and energetic, i jumped out of bed, grabbed a clean set of clothes , then went to shower. It didn't take long for me to shower, but it did take awhile for me to get ready, right after i got out of the bathroom Imati texted me asking if i wanted to hang out, i told him I had someone to talk to before I could, so I'd meet him later. With all that done I told fox to text me if anything came up but if it was a Coco emergency he would call me. I found myself in front of Blake's room nervous , thinking about what we could do or if she might not want to see. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times and took a step back, waiting for someone to open the door.

"It's all good velvet you can do this.", I whispered to myself

After a minute or something weiss opened the door.

"Oh hello Velvet can I help you?", she smiled a bit.

"Umm, y-yeah is Blake h-here?"

"Yeah she is but she's sleeping still, do you want me to wake her?"

I thought about it , "Would she get m-mad?"

"Not if it was you", she giggled

"Oh", I blushed

"I'm only teasing you but I'll wake her up, do you want to come in or just wait here?"

"I'll wait here, I-I don't want t-to intrude on a-anything, but thanks"

"Okay then"

She closed the door and I could hear her talking to Blake.

 **(what Velvet hears muffled)**

'Blake wake up'

'What is it?'

'Velvets here, she wants to talk to you'

"V-Velvet?!'

'Yeah'

'Crap! I'm not ready! S-she can't see me like this, stall her'

'I'll try'

 **(bake outside the room)**

Weiss opened the door and i saw the bathroom door close.

"Uh hey velvet, Blake is doing something but she shouldn't take long"

I hear the shower turn on.

"Oh, sh-should I go?"

"No you don't have to , please come in and sit'

She opened the door wider and step to the side inviting me in, I walked in , it was the same as it was the last time I was there but Ruby and Yang were sleeping, and there was a recliner chair on the other side of Blake's bunk

"You can sit at one of the desks or on Blake's bed, or on Blake's chair on the corner"

"Oh umm, I-I sit here", I pulled out a chair from one of the desks and sat down Weiss giggled as I sat down.

"I-Is there something w-wrong?", I got a bit scared

"Oh no, no there's nothing wrong, that's just Blake's desk", I blushed

"Oh"

"Yeah'

The shower turned off and less than a minute Blake was out of the bathroom, dressed up and everything.

"Hey Velvet, do you wanna go walk?"

My heart jumped, and i blushed at how fast and smooth she was, "Sure"

We walked out the room but got stopped by Weiss, "Blake don't forget your scroll" she handed it to Blake.

"Oh yeah thanks"

"Sure, now have fun you two" , winked and closed the door, both Blake and I blushed at what she said.

"So where do y-you want to go?", I asked

"Library?"

"O-okay"

We walked to the Library , asking each other questions, laughing, standing a bit closer to each other then how other people would, I enjoyed it a lot. When we finally got the Library we decided to split up and gather our favorite books then bring them to a quiet almost secluded corner of the library to talk about them and see if we read any of them.

"You've got a pretty good selection of books Velvet I'm surprised with some of them", Blake said with the laugh ever

"Y-Yeah you too, it's kinda cold in here isn't it"

"oh , uh you're cold?"

"Yeah"

"here" , she scooted really close to me and put her arm around my shoulders, I blushed and looked down. She was really warm like above average warm, then i smelled it that ever so sweet aroma of fall, and fire, but also like a nice crispy book, then some black berries.

"You smell nice", I settled in her embrace.

"Um Thanks", I could hear her heart racing and so was mine.

We stayed like that for awhile before we both fell asleep, maybe two hours passed until i got a call from Fox. I jumped up and accidentally startled Blake , she jumped up and clung to the lamp on the wall , she then swiftly dropped back down, i answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hurry and get back you have five minutes"

"Okay"

I looked a Blake with a sad expression soon she had one too.

"I'm sorry i have to go, here's my number number you can text me"

She walked towards me and put my number in her scroll, then she opened her arms.

"Give me a hug?"

"O-Okay"

I hugged her and we said our goodbyes. When I got back to room , I had the biggest smile on my face, I laid down on my bed and gave a happy sigh.

"How was your date?"

"Huh? Are you gonna a-ask me that every time i come back ?"

"Well , last you went out it was with a guy and i thought that was a date, but you said and acted like it wasn't, but this time you went out with that Blake girl and now you're happy a heck, I'm guessing this time was a date, now answer my question and don't leave any detail out …. Please"

"It was good, we talked , went to the library, and took a nap"

"Ohhh a 'nap', huh"

"I .. yeah, I mean it was in the library, i got cold and she well.. you don't need to know Fox go find your drama and stuff somewhere else"

"Fine" , he grunts and turns around, ignoring me.

 **BLAKE POV**

After velvet and I split u i went back to my dorm room to find Yang tied up in a chair and weiss sitting on her bed with an ice pack on her jaw.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's not what you think, Yang woke and noticed you were gone, she asked me where you went and i told her you were with Velvet, she jumped up and tried leaving the room to look for you, I stopped her before she got to far, we fought she punched me and i froze her arms and legs together and tied her up back here, so she wouldn't interrupt you , and Ruby went to go stalk Pyrrha " , she explained flatly

"Oh, okay"

Weiss' eyes lit up and she scooted to the end of her bed, "so how was your date?"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't be dense, tell me about your date and don't leave any detail...please"

"It was good, we talked , went to the library, and took a nap, or umm yeah that's what we did, heh"

"Ooo, a 'nap' huh"

" that's not what , or it's not like that , I mean , uhh just leave me alone weiss " , yang started to try and get the tape off her mouth

"Oh i see then is was more than a nap huh "

"What ? no , sh-she just got cold so i put my arm around her warmed her up and we accidentally fell asleep "

"Sure , Blake , sure"

Yang fannaly get the tap half way off, "Blake I wasn't gonna interrupt you, but was gonna make no one else bothered you", she looked down and mumbled something that sounded like 'I was worried too' , she then looked at weiss , "can you untie me now?"

"Oh yeah sure", Weiss got up to unite her , then something click in my head

"Hey Weiss "

"Yeah ?"

"Did you say Ruby went to go stalk Pyrrha?"

"Uhhhhh"

Yang was out of her restraints now but Weiss was still standing there with a guilty look on her face .

"Yeah I heard you say that too"

" i umm"

Weiss then bolted out of the room , me and Yang nodded at each other and ran after her. We chased her until we got to an empty classroom , it was dark. I used my night vision to see, and my faunus ears the hear anything. Yang followed close behind me then i saw Weiss by the teachers desk, I quietly pointed her out to yang then told her to quietly go around on the other side, we cornered her. Yang grabbed her and held her over her shoulder.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Calm down Weiss" Yang used her older sister voice, and weiss calmed

"Now answer our question", i said firmly

"Okay , okay put me down first"

"Nope answer us first" , yang demanded

"Fine, Ruby likes Pyrrha, and she went to go watch her practice and maybe spar with her so she can get closer to her"

"Well , Yang she told us so put her down"

"Okay "

While she was putting her down I saw Yang's hand rub against Weiss' butt, but neither of them said anything, but I could see the blush on their faces with my night vision. _They like each other_. I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Let's go back to the room, before Ruby"

 **This chapter was really fun to write, hope enjoyed it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there , sorry for not uploading anything for a while I had really bad writer's block, and well here are my efforts, hope you enjoy or something.**

 **RUBY POV**

This morning I woke up maybe, around 11, but Blake was gone, Weiss was studying and well Yang was still sleeping.

I jumped out of bed and said, "Good morning Weiss!"

"Yeah , hey Ruby", she sounded absentminded

"Where's Blake?"

She turned around towards me with a smile on her face, "she went out with Velvet earlier"

"Oh, okay, ima go shower now"

After I showered I got dressed in my usual stuff, the red hood, and everything. I was planning to walk out without weiss noticing but NOPE.

"Ahem, where are you going?", yep Weiss caught me red handed trying to sneak out, weird she's like a mom, and there she was foot tapping, arms crossed, scowling, glaring, the whole shabang.

"Oh, umm , I-I-Don't know what you're talking about I wasn't going anywhere", I waved my hands around making gestures.

"Liar, tell me the truth, where were you going?"

"To go-" , i had to pause and figure out a lie, "get some food?"

"That sounded more like a question, I'll give one more chance to tell the truth before I freeze you again" , a horrible flashback came to mind, I shivered

"Okay fine, I'm going to go watch Pyrrha, and , and hang out?", i felt myself blush

" watch?"

"uhhhh, yeah?"

"You pervert, you like Pyrrha!", she shouted, probably trying to announce it to the whole dorm, Yang moaned and rolled over, then started snoring again.

"What? no-I-don't-like-Pyrrha", I loudly whispered back, trying to hide the blush growing on my face. Weiss was very persistent and she pretty much noticed everything, I mean EVERYTHING.

"You're blushing, you know that right, That also proves my point, and hey you didn't deny being a perv, you perv", weiss had smug smile on her face, her head held high, obviously proud that once again she was right. "Yeah I guess i do like Pyrrha, but I mean i only actually met her like a week ago, and well you know what I mean,right?", I awkwardly stated the obvious, but she seemed to be thinking about it,"Yeah, but you're going to see her now, so have fun courting her", she smiled devilishly, "why would I want to put her in court?" , she face palmed, "never mind just go!" she shoved me out of the room and i stumbled into someone.

I shook my head and felt someone holding me around my waist from behind, i saw a pair of legs on either side of me, i recognized the gold colored armor on their legs, _Pyrrha,_ i thought horrified, "Uhhhhh, Ruby?", i didn't turn around, "yeah ?"

"Could you maybe get up?", she sounded like she really didn't want me to, "i would but, ummm, you're sorta holding me, kinda tight", she quickly let go and raised her hands up as if the police told her to, "I'm s-sorry", _did she just stutter?,_ I jumped up onto my feet blushing, i offered her a hand which she took and i pulled her up. _Is she blushing?_

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, Weiss just ummm , pushed me", I heard giggling coming from my room, _Weiss, she's going to pay for this,_ "It's quite alright, I understand". Pyrrha was blushing, really hard."Umm, yeah, so are we gonna spar?" , "oh, my apologies, let's go, heh"

 **Ill continue this later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys** **sorey for the lame half story I couldn't finish any thing at all, sooo yrah. Here's the other half and stuff, enjoy or something.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

After Ruby and Blake were gone it was just Weiss and Yang left alone in the room. It was nearly 12:20 and Yang was still sleeping, Weiss started to get annoyed she let it slide with Ruby because if she woke up Ruby any time before she naturally woke up then she'd have to deal with a winning baby. Yang was even worse she would punch the first thing she saw inanimate object or not she'd punch it. Weiss braced herself while lightly placing her hand on Yang's forearm and gave her a light squeezes she took and deep breath, "Yang", there was no answer she squeezed her arm tighter, "Yang wake up", Yang sleep whispered something and tugged her arm but Weiss kept it in place, "Yang wake up it's after noon", still nothing, Weiss didn't want to risk her life again so she released Yangs arm and sat on her own bed.

There was nothing to do and no one was watching Weiss at the moment she was alone, one thought popped into her head she glanced up at Yang and then back down. _Maybe if I got on Ruby's bed-,_ she shook her head,"No", talking out loud she clapped her hand over her mouth after a short moment she put her hand down and sighed. Glance up at Yang again and gave and frustrated groan she hoisted herself up to Ruby's bunk sitting on her knees she then looked across at Yang. She silently studied Yang's figure like she was studying a ballerina gracefully moving across a stage and studying there body's every move. Yang moved slightly making Weiss flinch ready to duck for cover, but Yang then relaxed and continued to lightly snore. Weiss relaxed as well and resumed what she was doing.

 **Ruby and Pyrrha**

Ruby couldn't believe how swiftly Pyrrhas attacks came towards Her, Ruby herself was fast yet she was a bit distracted, by Pyrrha's undeniable beauty this is. Ruby just nearly dodged Pyrrha's fist, to counter her attack, Ruby side kicked at Pyrrha's waist but Pyrrha dodge the attack. They had decided to spar unarmed because Pyrrha wanted to and Ruby couldn't turn her down. Pyrrha was currently wearing a black tank top and white sweat pants and Ruby was wearing a red long sleeve with black shorts.

They continued to fight for a few minutes, in the middle of landing after dodging a sweep kick Ruby hurt her ankle from landing wrong, she groaned from pain as she fell. "Ruby!", pyrrha ran to Ruby's side, "I'm terribly sorry" She had a look of pure worry, "N-No it's fine really", Ruby tired to reassure her, "Are you really okay? Can you walk?", Ruby was about to try and stand but sharp pain coarsed through her foot to her ankle, she shook her head, pain clearly shown on her face.

Pyrrha didn't say anything and picked up Ruby bridal style, " um what are you doing ", Ruby said with a growing blush on her face, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary, is fairly large for combat school bigger than any I've seen so they should take care of you there", Pyrrha stated with a look of joy,"oh well thank you", Pyrrha started towards the door," Pyrrha I think you might need your shoes or at least your socks, pyrrha just shrugged and kept walking.

 **Weiss and Yang**

Weiss was still sitting on Ruby's bed and watching Yang when she started to stir, Weiss used her semblance to quickly move to her desk and pretend she was studying for her history test on Tuesday. Yang slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Ruby was gone and Weiss was at her desk studying, she yawned, stretched, and attached her side while looking around the room. "Good morning Weiss " she said I'm a sleepy tone " where's Ruby?" before Weiss answered Yang jumped onto the floor and saw that Blake was gone as well,horror spread across her face, "good morning to you to Hang, Ruby i-", see was cut off, "where's Blake?!", Weiss was about to say something but was once again cut off, "Please tell me she's not with Velvet ".

"she is but I advise you don-" Yang grabbed her scrolled and bolted out of the room, Weiss knew what Yang was about to do so she ran after Yang. Using her semblance Weiss caught up to Yang and tackled her," let me go I have to see Blake ", Yang shouted trying to kick off Weiss with both her arms held painfully behind her back "no you can not see Blake she I'm the middle of something ", Yang's eyes widened and she rolled over facing Weiss, Weiss easily losing her grip on Yang and she rolled over, Yang then punched Weiss with a fourth of her strength but still doing a lot of damage sending Weiss to fall backwards and Yang running off again.

Weiss quickly reacting by putting a black glyph under Yang to keep her still so she wouldn't get away again, rubbing her face Weiss winced at the pain," Yang you idiot your punched me!", Yang eyes went red, " Weird you little, arggh, let me go!", fire started to radiate off of Yang, and cold air seemed to radiate off of Weiss, " I said no, and when I say No it's final ". Weiss used her glyph to take Yang back to the room and used Ruby's Chair to tie Yang's up to with special semblance centering rope So Yang wouldn't go free again. After that Yang, still in her sleep wear, tries to convince Weiss to let her go, a few hours later and Blake finally returned back to the dorm.

 **Ruby and Pyrrha**

Ruby just got done being seen and was told to wait an hour while the pain reliever started to work, she had a high tolerance for it so it would take longer to start to take affect, and the told her that she could rest a While there before going back to her dorm. After the Doctor left the room Pyrrha came in she had a worried look, "I apologize for getting you hurt", she bowed her head a little, "No Pyrrha it's fine really and it wasn't your fault I wasn't watching my footing ", Pyrrha looked up with big Emerald eyes "really? Because you can just tell me the truth if I was being ng to rough", Ruby gave her a reassuring smile, "It's fine Pyrrha, it really it", Pyrrha smiled too," okay then I believe you ", Ruby blushed at Pyrrhas smile. " um Pyrrha?", Ruby sounded like a little kid," Yes? What is it? ", Ruby fidgeted unsure about how to work what she was going to say properly," I'm sorta gonna um take a nap? ".

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "I'm sorry I didn't me to-", Ruby started to giggle," you don't have to apologize for everything, okay?", Pyrrha calmed," yes I know but it's just your really nice and I don't want to ruin that " Ruby blushed again " no worries " pyrrha didn't seem to notice Ruby's blush " well I should go, I'll be back in an hour. do you think you'll be ready to go by then?", Ruby smile yeah okay", perhaps walked towards the door and opened it slightly," bye Ruby", pyrrha waved and walked out "see ya".

An hour and a half later Pyrrha was carrying Ruby back to her dorm," Yanno you didn't have to carry me back ", Ruby stated shyly, "no it's my pleasure, besides you just got out of the infirmary ". They stopped at Ruby's room and opened the door, Yang, Weiss and Blake were all there Yang laying on the flooding playing games on her scroll, Blake was reading a book on her chair and Weiss was sitting on her bad facing towards Yang with a history book on her lap and papers surrounding her. Blake was first to look up then Weiss then Yang, the room fell silent and Ruby remembered Pyrrha was holding her, "um hi" Ruby said breaking the silence and feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares. "why is pyrrha carrying you?" Weiss asked a little surprised," I hurt me ankle?" Ruby awkwardly replied "Hello everyone" Pyrrha said in her usual tone then gently put Ruby down," well I enjoyed this time with you guys but I'm going to go back to my dorm before Nora starts looking for me, bye, see you all in class", and with that Pyrrha left.

Ruby looked at her team and knew immediately what they were all going to say," shut up" she said before limping to her bunk and climbing up, to lazy to change she laid down. At the same time Yang, Weiss and Blake started laughing.

 **Well there, that's it for now. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there here's a new chapter**

It's been a week since Blake and Velvets little library/nap date and things have taken a turn for the better. Blake's grades and participation have improved not to say that she was failing or not that that engaged. She's been enjoying reading way more and Yang bothering her hasn't brought it self to Blake's attention. Velvet has been happier and ignoring Cardin and his team. She's been a way happier mood and doesn't stutter as much just a little bit when she's with Blake. Blake was in her team's dorm room reading a new book but was already on the last chapter she took a shower and got some casual clothes on since it was her day off and she wanted to relax in the wore a black pull over that fit her just right with a purple t-shirt underneath along with black skinny Jeans that had a white strip going around her right thigh and calve. She had been texting Velvet all morning and asked velvet if she wanted to got out later and watch a movie,just when Ruby entered the room returning from her morning exercise with Pyrrha.

"hey Blake, watcha doing?", Ruby said while closing the door and taking off her shoes. " uh, nothing much, just read the last chapter of my book", Blake's scroll chimed, it was velvet, 'sure I'd love to go out later I'm in the library studying with imati and his partner', Blake didn't like the Idea of Velvet hanging out with some guy she didn't even know, but wait she thought his partner?

"Is that velvet?", Ruby asked hearing Blake's scroll and seeing her reading something off of it," yeah was just telling me that she's at the library ", Blake paused for a moment," I have to go to library too, I need a new book ", Ruby took and moment to think, after a few seconds she smiled," you've been talking to Velvet a lot, you sure you're not just gonna go to the library to see her ", Blake blushed," n-no I just need a new book ", Blake raised her finished book to show Ruby, slowly she put it down and a thought popped up in Blake's head," haven't you been hanging out with Pyrrha?", it was Ruby's turn to blush while Blake smirked," I..You- " Ruby couldn't think of anything to say," I'm going to go shower ", Ruby grabbed a clean set of clothes that Weiss put out for her ahead of time and quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

" well that was a thing ", Weiss Said, she'd been in the room the whole time, Ruby didn't say hi to her because Weiss had seen her earlier in the morning to see Ruby off with Pyrrha and to grab some breakfast so she could start her morning study. Blake just laughed and stood up texting Velvet that she was headed to the library to get a new book or two. "I'll be at the library ", Blake said to whoever was listening I'm the room and left to the library.

Velvets morning was a little busy with her having to wake her team up, work on her weapon, help her partner find his sword, then she had to meet up with Imati who by surprise brought his partner North who was accompanied by her familiar Stark. North has short hair much like Sun's hair but is more Trimmed in the back, it's a platinum blonde color with Black Tips, she is the same height as Weiss, she is also a wolf faunas she has black wolf tail and ears which blend to platinum blonde at the tips. she usually where's a black pull over with a white t-shirt underneath with black jeans and always carries a combat knife on her. She has a small black wolf familiar with red eyes his name is Stark and he's always within a 2 yard radius of North he can speak to North through telepathy, which sometimes makes her look crazy when they talk in public around people who don't know about the telepathy.

Blake arrived at the library shortly after she texted velvet. She returned the book she checked out and went to go look for two more books she found one and past three shelves when she saw velvet sitting at a table that looked more like a booth table at a restaurant then she saw two other people and a small Blake dog, Blake shivered and walked cautiously to the table.

"hey Blake ", velvet stood up and Waved, for a moment just a small second Blake expected Velvet to hug her, " Hey velvet, mind if I join you?", velvets smile brightened a little more, " yeah sure ", she moved to the side and gestured to the booth she sat in," after you "she said with joy clear in her voice. Blake sat down across North, with Stark sitting in between her and imati who was currently looking at Blake. "Hello, im Blake ", she felt awkward," Hey there I'm North ", North gave a short wave," and this is Stark", the dog lifted its paw on the table then put it back down. Blake awkwardly laughed and said "hi Stark ", then she looked at Imati " oh, uh I'm Imati ", he smiled at her and that somehow aggravated Blake. Velvet could see the annoyance in Blake's eyes when Imati spoke,"so what are you doing Blake?", North asked after a few seconds passed," I was just getting a new book, again ", North Had questioning look then smiled," so you like to read? That's cool ", Blake blush just a tiny bit. " yeah I love to read "

Velvet started to get an unsettling feeling as she watch North and Blake talk, she knew North was a flirt but she didn't like North flirting with Blake she considered Blake to be hers and only hers. "oh yeah, I'm getting thirsty too", North

Said to Stark and that startled Velvet and Blake they just looked at North in confusion, imati noticed their states and laughed," we'll be back ", North announced like she was on TV, and jumped jumped over the both and Stark leaping right behind her. " uh what?", Velvet said to no one in particular and Blake just stayed silent," Stark talks to North through telepathy but she can't reply to him though her mind only through speech ", Blake shrugged and said ,"that's cool", and velvet just nodded.

Blake couldn't think of a better time crack open her book and enjoy life but right when she opened her book Velvet nudged her. She looked up and Velvet and Velvet was holding a pack of sour candy,"you want some?", Blake looked at velvet in the eyes and smiled,"okay ", she glanced at Imati who was texting on his scroll, then looked back a Velvet who had a candy in her hand held in front of Blake. Blake blushed and Velvet just smile, she slowly ate the candy from Velvets hold and velvet just giggled, Blake blushed even more thinking that she only saw couples in movies feed eachother but she didn't have anything to feed Velvet. Velvet kept giving her candies until imati spoke up "my sister is coming over I have her dust expert bo-" he saw velvet feeding Blake a piece of candy " well you two seem to be having a good time ", Blake just blushed even harder, "shut up" velvet said laughing, all three of them started laughing.

North jumped back into the booth,"hey quit having fun without me ", she pouted. Then she grabbed Stark and held him in her lap,"so Blake you're a freshman?", Blake just nodded," well that cool I guess you'll be hanging with us for a while now huh ", Blake didn't get what she meant,"I'm sorry?", North sighed and leaned towards Blake and smelled her and learned back,"yeah I knew it, your a f-", she was cut off by Professor Goodwitch, "good morning students glad to see your studying on a Saturday and this early too", fear spread across North's face and she covered her nose and mouth,"good morning to you to professor", Imati replied noticing North's reaction,"we decided to come study this early 'cause it's quieter and there are less people ", Blake was watching Velvet who seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation," yes I see, and Miss Belladonna I see your joining in to study with the upperclassmen " she turned to Blake,"oh yes ma'am I was just asking some questions about the grim they've seen", Blake lied she didn't like Goodwitch because of her smugness," good to learn from your superiors, well I'll be going now, keep the up with your studies ", and with that said she turned and left.

North waited until Goodwitch was 2 shelves away to uncover her face and take a deep breath in, "damn she smelled like..", she paused,"um forget I said anything, so Blake your a faunas right", Blake was startled," a cat faunas?", North questioned,"how'd you find out?", Blake was starting to feel sick thinking she was being watched, "I have a very sensitive nose", North shrugged and Blake relaxed," well your right ", North winked,"I know ". Blake laughed and North put Stark down beside her, "oh she's here ", imati said looking at the direction his sister was coming from, "blech ", North said in a trading way and imati just elbowed her. Blake looked to see who was talking about she looked like the girl version of imati but with longer black hair and an orange tail and ears that had black tips and there was a girl walking closely behind her. "Hey little brother" she punched imati's arm,"where's my book?", imati signed "you know I'm the older one right?", he grabbed the book she wanted out of his bag and handed it to her, "sure, and who are these two lovely ladies?" she pointed at Blake and Velvet,"I'm Blake and this is Velvet", Blake said point at herself then Velvet. "cool, I'm Imato, this one's older sister " she ruffled imati's hair,"I'm older ", imati said trying to defend himself and poked his sister's side," sure you are, this is Aero", imato grabbed Aero from behind her, presenting Aero like she was a Queen, in a quiet voice Aero introduced herself,"hello Blake and Velvet". Blake and Velvet gave her a short wave.

Imato is also a Fox faunas like imati , but she has magenta colored eyes and sharp k9 teeth, she's shorter than nora, her usual outfit is a black tank top that's says ' I not nothing' and black skinny jeans and she also wears combat boots with orange paint splattered on it she usually likes to wear imati's shirts during her outings its just a habit of hers. Aero has grey and black hair that looks similar to Ruby's hair style but a few inches longer she is a tiger faunas she has the striped hair and a tiger tail and she has hazel eyes with flecks of green but she's not much shorter than Weiss, she has a monotone voice . Her usual outfit is a white zip up hoodie that she never zips up with a long sleeve black shirt,she wears black skinny jeans and she never wears shoes unless she has to go to vale or class then she'll wear loose tied converse like shoes that are red and black.

"well we're going back to the room see ya later", imato said while turning around walking away, aero just saying,"bye" and walked closely behind Imato. "Are they together? Like together-together?", Blake asked imati and North " No there not, even If it seems like it", imati said then laughed north tapped her chin thinking ,"but they're mad for eachother", imati looked at her in disbelief "where'd you hear that from?" North just pointed at her nose " oh ", North nodded " yup", Blake eyed Stark who was staring at her ' Blake Belladonna ' she heard a deep voice in her head then North looked at Stark "her too?" she asked Stark. Velvet and Imati looked at Blake and North,"what is it?".

 **Annnd there's the new chapter hope you eenjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I think Stark just spoke to me", Blake had a confused look, "you think?", Imati asked which only aggravated Blake,"yeah he did", North spoke up, clearly smelling the anger on Blake,"he chose her", Blake started to feel sick and weak," what do you mean he chose me?", Blake's body started to heat up,"Its just like how he chose me to speak to, and-", North paused seeing how sick Blake looked,"are you okay?", velvet spoke up, also seeing Blake getting sick, she could feel the heat emitting off of her,"I-I think I'm-", she slowly went limp, panting, she felt like she was burning, then velvet panicked jumping to her feet and telling the supervisor of the library. the last thing Blake saw was Stark staring at her and he said her name again 'Blake Belladonna'.

Blake woke up with a splitting head ache, _where am I?_ She thought looking around room, the light from the window blinding her.

Velvet entered the room with a bowl filled with cool water and a rag. "oh you're awake now ", velvet had a cheerful tone happy to see Blake looking a little bit better than before, velvet went to go close the curtains,"how are you feeling?". Blake rubbed her eyes,"I'm feeling better but I sorta have a headache", velvet sat on the bed by Blake's feet,"oh well North said that'll pass, and well.. ", velvet looked looked at her hands folded on her lap,"what is it?", velvet cleared her throat and looked at the floor in front of the night stand, Blake followed her gaze and saw Stark sleeping by Blake's shoes on the floor. "oh", Blake said, still looking at Stark she asked,"uh where's North?" she paused then continued,"and, How long have I been out?". Velvet turned towards Blake more,"North went to her class and you've been unconscious for about " she paused thinking about it,"maybe 7 hours?", she then nodded liking her answer. "and Stark's here's because North said that he said he was going to apologize to you", Blake sat up some more and looked at Velvet,"so are we still gonna go out to Vale?", Velvet blushed,"oh uh y-yeah we still can, I-I mean if your feeling up for it", Blake giggled,"yeah I'll be fine ".

Velvet was about so say something again but was interrupted by Stark making cute whining noises and kicking as if he were running. "aww", velvet commented, "you think I should wake him?", Blake asked looking at Stark then back at Velvet. "I guess so?", Blake shifted her position so she was now sitting above the blanket, she then leaned over the edge of the bed and poked Stark's paw,"Stark, wake up Stark", he made a cute puppy like growl, Blake poked his paw again,"hey wake up", Stark opened his eyes and sat up stretching then looking at Blake,'Ah youre awake and I see you're already looking well', he jumped onto the bed and sat in between Blake and Velvet and faced Blake,"um yeah, how come I can hear your voice?" Blake questioned,'well you see your a special type of faunas,destined for great things and so is North Vermilion' he paused then continued,'you see I am now bound to the both of you until you die, but North Vermilion is and will always be my master, and you Blake Belladonna, you're my second master, but I can only be so far from the both of you ', Blake understood what Stark was saying but she didn't really believe she was destined for great things,"oh I see, I understand ", velvet on the other hand had no idea what was going on she just admired Blake the entire time and did her own thing while she waited.

Blake got her shoes on then soon realised she was in Velvets team dorm room,"so what do you want to do?", velvet asked,"I guess we should wait for North to take Stark so we can go out ", velvet blushed again,'where are you going?', Stark asked,"uh just out", Blake looked at Stark who jumped off the bed and was sitting on the floor across Blake,"uh what?", Velvet asked,"he just wanted to know where we were going ", Blake explained,"oh". Stark looked towards the door 'North is here now', there was knocking at the door,"uh it's unlocked go ahead and come in", velvet said, North opened the door and entered the room holding a book, "hey what's up? Feeling better?", North picked up Stark and sat on the other bed across the room,"uh yeah me and Velvet are going to vale ", North looked at Blake and Velvet,"just the two of you?", Blake blushed lightly,"yes just the two of us", North stood up, still holding Stark she strode towards them and sat in the middle,"You know", she looked at Blake and put Stark in her lap,"four's better two", she winked. " what?", Blake put Stark back on North's lap,"no, it's a personal thing", North put Stark back on Blake's lap,"yes, and I know, so let us come", velvet stood up, when Blake put Stark back back in North's lap,"I said no", Blake growled lowly,'im not a baton unhand me', poor helpless Stark demanded ,"Cut it out you two!", Velvet shouted startling both Blake and North.

"North, Me and Blake are going alone so just drop it!", Velvet took Blake's hand and walked out of the room with Blake in tow, neither of them said a word, Blake was surprised about how aggressive velvet sounded.

Velvet was still holding Blake's hand until they got to vale, she held her hand through to air bus ride, through the school, and only let go after they arrived. "s-sorry for raising my voice back there" she said turning to face Blake,"N-No it's okay you meant well", Blake reassured her and touched her arm affectionately,"c'mon lets go eat", this time Blake took Velvets hand leading her to a fancy restaurant.

"here's your food, enjoy", the waitress set down their food and gave velvet a wink and walked away. "uh" Velvet just ate her carrot soup,"do you know her?", velvet shrugged,"uh sorta back in grade school, but I've never talked to her, she uh 3 years older",Blake saw the waitress looking at velvet from across the room and Blake glared at her,"The movie's at seven so we have an hour", Blake said now facing velvet," okay so we should eat fast", Blake giggled,"yeah I guess we should ", Blake then cut a piece of her salmon and ate it.

Blake watched Velvet eat, she thought it was the cutest thing ever, how everytime she ate a spoon full her eyes would shut in delight,"enjoying yourself?", she was caught staring,"I " Blake blushed hard,"you-". She was cut off 'what if she smells us', it was Stark, obviously talking to North. "is something wrong?", velvet asked,"North followed us", Blake scanned the room, and saw North sitting a few rows away,"they're over there by the restrooms", velvet glanced over to where Blake said they were at not being obvious "what should we do?", Blake thought about it,"maybe we could just do our own thing and forget about them", Blake shrugged and Velvet just nodded.

After they left the restaurant Blake and Velvet walked hand in hand to the movies. They got there early so no one else was in the room.

"so that's why Yang got the top bunk ", Blake finished telling Velvet about her team's second night in the dorms, "well that was unexpected", velvet laughed, Blake got flustered by velvets laugh. They looked at eachother in comfortable silence only a minute passed before the previews started and people started entering the auditorium,"um do you want to, uhh ",velvet was unbelievably nervous,"want to what?", Blake tilted her head slightly with a questioning look,"hold hands?", Blake blushed lightly,"oh okay then", Blake took velvets hand in hers and they interlocked their fingers. The movie started, and Blake heard Stark again,'they're holding hands North, we should too', Blake forced herself to not laugh.

Ruby and Pyrrha

After Ruby and pyrrha finished sparring Ruby asked if pyrrha wanted to study for test, and Pyrrha being the good person she is said yes.

"ugh my head hurts", Ruby whined while resting her head on the open book in fornt of her. "it's not that bad, we're almost done too", Pyrrha gave Ruby a reassuring smile,"we're on the last chapter anyways". Ruby gave a long sigh,"yeah I guess, let's just finish up then", Pyrrha giggled,"I'll read the next chapter, you can just take notes ", Ruby sat up slightly and propped herself up with one elbow and used her other hand to write.

Pyrrha began reading, while Ruby followed along and wrote down the parts she thought were important. After listening and taking notes for a while Ruby felt she was being put in a trance by Pyrrhas lovely voice, but that also reminded her of when she was little and Yang would read to her before she went to sleep. Without moving from her position Ruby fell asleep with her arm on autopilot moving as of she was writing.

Pyrrha didn't notice that Ruby stopped turning the pages or that her arm moved like a robot. After she finished reading the chapter she closed the book,"I'll copy your nooo-", Pyrrha saw Ruby sleeping but her arm was still moving and her hand was moving the pencil in slow movements. Pyrrha had trouble suppressing a small giggle, Ruby looked so peaceful but her arm was still moving. Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to wake Ruby up so she slid the note book out from under her arm and copied the notes Ruby took, she then packed up all their stuff and carefully lifted Ruby up carrying her bridal style to the dorms.

When Pyrrha knocked on Ruby's room door she heard someone run around then she heard Weiss, whisper shouting at Yang who did the same back at Weiss. She couldn't hear them clearly, so she figured they were arguing about who should open the door.

Yang came to open the door,"whoa-", Yang looked at pyrrha then at Ruby then back at Pyrrha,"did you read for Ruby?", Pyrrha wasn't all that surprised that Yang knew want made Ruby fall asleep, they are sisters after all. "yes I did but I didn't expect her to fall asleep that quickly, it was only one chapter ", Yang let Pyrrha enter the room to put Ruby in her bed,"where should I put her books?", Pyrrha somehow carried Ruby and both of their books and note books along with their pencils to the dorms. "her desk is right there so you can just leave it there", Pyrrha quietly put the books down with Ruby's pencil,"I think that's it, tell her to let me know if she's missing anything", Weiss took Ruby's boots off and set them down by the door. "how did you manage to carry all that stuff plus Ruby from the library to here?" Weiss questioned standing next to Yang,"I.. Don't know", pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "I was a little distracted ", Weiss was astound with Pyrrha,"that's cool", Yang said giving a short shrug,"well I'll should return to my room now it's already nine-thirty".

"oh yeah your right well see ya later", Yang opened the door for Pyrrha. "yes see you in the morrow ".

"bye", Weiss waved and Yang closed the door. "You want to wake Rubes up so she can change or not?", Yang asked Weiss,"no she's not my sister", Weiss folded her arms,"okay then well do you want to finish the game?".

Weiss nodded,"I believe I was winning", she sat on the floor in the middle of the beds while Yang pulled the game board out from under Blake's bed,"I don't think you can win in the game of life yanno ", Weiss spun the spinner,"I believe you can win Yang", she moved her piece. "You really believe I can win?",Yang smirked,"why thank you", Weiss walked into that one,"shut up Yang it's your turn", Weiss huffed,"whatever you say princess".

Blake and Velvet

"well I had a great time Blake", Velvet said while they walked through the hall to Velvets room,"and so did I", they were holding hands and standing close to eachother,"maybe we can go to the mall next time?", velvets face lit up,"yeah it's a date", Blake blushed, then stopped walking.

"velvet?", velvet stopped when Blake stopped," yeah?", Blake took a deep breath and squeezed Velvets hand lightly,"does this make us a couple?", velvet smiled and walked close in front of Blake facing her,"yes I believe it does", they were a few feet away from Velvets room.

"okay then", Blake smiled but was getting nervous from how close Velvet was to her, only a few inches away. They stood there looking into each other's eyes,"Blake?", velvet spoke not breaking eye contact,"yes velvet?", velvet made an audible gulping sound,"do you want to um.. " velvet started to blush, Blake immediately knew what velvet was asking,"okay", velvet was slightly surprised and excited at the same time but was still nervous,"okay", velvet said.

Blake took velvets other hand in hers and Velvet closed her eyes slightly leaning forward, Blake met her half way, it was a short kiss, but felt like an eternity for both girls, it was soft yet passionate. Velvet saw fireworks behind her closed eyes and her whole body felt like it wasn't hers anymore. Blake saw the most beautiful light show and she felt warm and safe.

"wow" velvets said breathlessly,"yeah", Blake said agreeing with velvet. Velvet then hugged Blake and she happily returned the hug. Velvet and Blake reluctantly left each other's embrace,"I have to go now it's nearly ten " Blake nodded and waited for velvet to open her room door,"goodnight" she whispered "goodnight" Blake whispered then waited again to leave until Velvet closed the door.

Blake walked back the her room, smiling thinking about her kiss with velvet. When she got to her room she unlocked the door and saw something she didn't expect to see.

Weiss had Yang pinned down on the floor and a board game broken in half with all the pieces and cards scattered across the floor and Ruby was sound asleep in her bed. Blake signed "what happened?", she closed the door, and Weiss got off of Yang and sat on the floor and Yang sat up. "Yang cheated", Weiss stated failing to sound professional and more like a child,"I don't understand how you can cheat at the game of life ", Yang angrily gestured to the game on the floor, Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, _Kids_. 

**And there the new chapter hope you enjoyed or something**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning passing brunch Yang and Weiss were at the room , ruby and Pyrrha went out to vale , Blake and velvet went to the library to hang out with North and Imati again , and Aero and Imato went to the movies. Everyone was having fun enjoying their four day weekend in the company of crushes and girlfriends.

 **YANG AND WEISS**

"Yang I think you should wear something more decent it's Sunday" , Weiss argued with Yang because she wore her pajamas and didn't shower that morning ,"exactly", Yang folded her arms making her tank top move down slightly showing things that shouldn't be shown,"it's Sunday that means I'm not leaving the dorm, that also means I can wear what I want", Weiss tried to keep her eyes focused upwards from yangs chest,"Wh-What if Professor Goodwitch came in for inspection and you're under dressed ?" Yang rolled her eyes,"well unless she's inspecting me it's fine". Weiss was starting to get red from frustration,"Yang Xiao Long if you don't put on something decent I will have to take some extreme measures" , Yang wasn't used to being called by her full name it gave her an unsettling feeling but when Weiss Said it she felt a tingling in her fingers and butterflies in her stomach.

"I-I-I", she surprised both herself and Weiss with her stuttering,"no", she said trying to keep herself from blushing more than she already was."fine", Weiss huffed and stomped into the bathroom.

Yang being confused, waited to see what Weiss was going to do. A minute passed when Weiss came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and white shorts as short as yangs. "I won't change until you change", Yang was flustered and couldn't stop staring at Weiss' figure,"what?" Weiss folded her arms slightly lifting her chest ,"you don't like it?", Weiss scowled,"if you don't like it then changed", Yang absentmindedly answered " I like it", Weiss blushed hard ,"Yang you" she was flustered"you", Yang barely realized what she said ,"no I, I didn't uhh", Yang just stayed silent and looked away , Weiss looked down also staying quiet.

They stayed in silence glancing at each other sometimes catching one another. Finally Yang couldn't handle the suffocating silence." You want to play some cards , seems to me that neither of us is going to leave the room" , Weiss thought about it for a moment,"okay but I get to choose what game".

 **RUBY AND PYRRHA**

The two red heads walked side by side at the park talking about weapons and armor they've seen in their time fighting in competitions. Ruby having more knowledge about weapons then Oum himself, talked until she was purple while Pyrrha having all the knowledge about armor listen politely to Ruby.

"And that's why I think Cardin actually has a good weapon in turn to my precious Crescent Rose", Ruby finished. "I've never thought about that it's very surprising", Pyrrha's stomach growled making her blush from embarrassment,"oh your hungry I guess I am too, do you want to get something to eat?" , Ruby asked as she stopped walking ," yes that'd be grand " , Pyrrha said stopping with Ruby.

They walked to a near by restaurant called, "It's Happening". They had Pyrrha's favorite salad and soup both very healthy and tasty , and Ruby's favorite burger that comes with a huge foot wide chocolate chip cookie. They were shown to their table and ordered , while they waited they talking about classes and funny things that happened to them.

After a 20 minute wait their food was brought by a waiter who asked for Pyrrha's autograph and left. "Wow I didn't think there'd be anyone here who recognized you" , Pyrrha smiled,"well there's always one person who does" , Ruby smiled too,"yeah I guess" , they started eating their food enjoying each others company as well.

 **BLAKE AND VELVET**

Blake was with Velvet and they met up with North and Imati, they started to become good friends but Blake was a little territorial with Velvet who was her girlfriend for 2 weeks now. "No I think it's the cataracts", they were talking about professor Ports confusion with Imati and Imato."haha no you two just look alike in some ways, like your facial features, you guys definitely have the same nose and complexion", North said holding Stark in her lap,"but Imato is cuter than you and more manly", Blake laughed and so did velvet.

After laughing for awhile North caught a scent one of the alluring scent she's smelled since she arrived at beacon. She knew exactly who it was. "Hey guys", it was Imato followed by Aero,"hey you two", North said with a smile,"you should've told me you were coming I would've got you a snack, Imati said standing up,"oh yeah I lost my scroll", Imati had look confused,"lost? Were was that last place you had it?", Imato thought for a second and sat next to North causing her to scoot closer to the wall,"in the room ... I think", Imati sighed and sat down then Blake and Velvet moved closer to the wall to make room for Aero,"well we can look for it later", Imato nodded.

North was being weirdly quiet,'North likes Imato' Stark said in a taunting chant,'North likes Imato', Blake looked at North who was trying to ignore Stark,'North li-', he was cut off,"shut up Stark", North spat at him to which he immediately complied,"go bother Blake", she lifted Stark and put him on the table,'But Blake's meeeean', even tho the dog couldn't actually pout both Blake and North could see it,"hey I'm not mean", Blake argued .Velvet and Aero talked on the side and imati and Imato watched the other two talk to Stark,'yeah you are your a big meanie', North was giggling ," no I'm not", Blake said sternly then looked to Velvet,"Velvet I'm not mean, right?", velvet shook her head,"no you're not mean, why do you ask?", Blake looked at Stark then back to Velvet,"Stark says I am", velvet looked at Stark and smiled and looked back at Blake ,"you are mean to him sometimes", Blake thought about it,"No I'm not", Imati and Imato were eating chips and watching all this play out,"Blake", velvet paused,"you're mean to Stark", Blake leaned back and looked at Stark,'I told you', North was laughing so hard she wasn't even making at sound,"fine I guess I'm a little mean to him but only because he's mean to me to, he steals my food and bites my toes", Blake pouted,"he does?", Aero spoke up with a questioning look, Blake nodded, Aero hit velvet with her tail,"ow",velvet rubbed her head, "oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was swinging my tail", Aero apologized. "Still I'm not mean", Blake said again.

 **AERO AND IMATO**

"Well we'll be going now", Imato said then looked at imati ,"scooch", imati stood up and move out of the way for his sister."where are you going?", imati asked after she got out of the booth and helped Aero up, still holding Aeros hand Imato faced her brother ,"yeah we gotta go catch the air bus to vale, there's a new movie we wanna watch". Imati looked at their hands ,"oh okay I'll look for your scroll then, be safe", imati smiled at the both of them,"yeah okay see ya laters", Imato and Aero walked off and let go of each other's hands.

"You might want to get your shoes on", Imato said to Aero who was holding her shoes,"I forgot my socks" , Aero said sounding crestfallen. Imato sighed and pulled out an extra pair of socks from her boot,"I don't know what I'm going to do with you", Aero smiled and took the socks ,"you're the best Imato", Imato blushed and put her arm around Aero.

They sat down in adjacent seats holding their snacks with their drinks in the cup holders. Aero eating licorice candies along with red vines, and Imato eating popcorn with cheddar seasoning. "I don't think you should eat so much we are getting dinner after this" Imato said taking a red vine from Aeros hand and eating half of it."I eat a lot", Aero said taking the red vine back and eating the rest. The movie started shortly after and they sat and watched stealing each others snacks until there was none left.

"I was a great movie!" Aero said jumping on Imato back forcing the other girl to give her a piggyback ride."yeah it really was", she paused still walking,"your heavier then before, did your chest grow again?", Aero blushed and jumped off of Imato,"N-No m-m-mind your own b-b-body you pervert", Aero said covering her chest while her face grew redder and redder. "Hey I'm no pervert",Imato said with conviction ,"I was just asking", Aero was still covering herself,"where's the restaurant? I'm getting really hungry", Aeros stomach growled just after she spoke,"yeah its-" Imato looked around ,"oh we're here , told you it wasn't a far walk", Aero looked at the sign,"oooo yummy" aero licked her lips ,"I love sea food" Imato smile ,"me to love the food", she wasn't paying attention to her wording, but rather Aeros eyes sparkling which she thought was super cute.

After they got seated and ordered, they talked about classes and rearranging their beds."it's starting to get colder at night maybe we should get an extra blanket from the dorm storage again", Imato thought about it ," we could just use North's blanket, she doesn't use it anyways", she shrugged and saw the waiter coming with their food, "ready to chow down?", Imato asked aero who nodded vigorously.

 **YANG AND WEISS**

"And I win , again" Yang said smirking ,"you cheated" , Weiss retorted,"no I did not, maybe you can just find a game I'm not good at", Weiss thought for a moment,"do you even know a game you can't win?". The question made Yang think , she thought about all the games she was good at dating back to when she was four years old,"I honestly don't know", she shrugged,"seriously?!".

 **End of chapter hope you enjoyed and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

North walked along the court yard with Stark following closely behind, it was early in the morning and still dark out. "You think Imatos gonna get mad again?", North asked stark as they started walking up a hill leaving the courtyard , _im not sure just make it quick then maybe you'll have a greater chance of dodging another lecture_ , Stark said as they got to a valley where they couldn't be seen. "Alright but if we get caught I'm blaming you", North started taking off her boots then her socks and left them next to each other,' _yes this will be fantastic just focus_ ', Stark sat behind her boots and watched,"okay I got this", North took a deep breath closing her eyes. Her aura started to circle around her a red cyclone formed, North fell to her hands and knees as her aura got thicker, Stark watched excited putting his paws on her boots so they wouldn't fly off, North couldn't be seen from where Stark was, the cyclone shrunk and thinned and disappeared, North was still there but in the form of a wolf , mostly black and her clothes turned to fur she had platinum blonde tips still.

She stood there growling and huffing, ' _North_?' Stark asked, him being a miniature wolf stood at a safe distance away from her. North turned to him her eyes colored pale white almost glowing in the dark, they burned into her enemies soles for ever haunting them. ' _North you did it!_ ' Stark cheered jumping up, then pausing hearing foot steps coming from the other side of the hill , _'turn back hurry_ ', North turned back to her human-ish form and ran to her boots putting them on and sitting down.

"North is that you?", it was Imato , "you weren't at the dorm and I got a bit worried I hope you aren't shifting again", she stood at the top of the hill and saw North and stark sitting together. North then turned around,"Nah just chillin", Imato walked down the hill and sat next to North,"can I 'chill' with you then?", North slightly smiled ,"if you want".

They sat in silence or silence for Imato , Stark was blabbing his 'mouth' . _'Imato's here , what are you going to do North_?' He paused ' _are you gonna kiss her_ ?', Stark laughed a bit,' _you gonna cuddle with her?',_ North was about to hit him but Imato spoke up,"its kinda cold isn't it?", North wasn't cold she was burning as if she was made out of lava ,"um yeah sure I'm actually kinda hot", Stark laughed again,' _put your arm around her_ , _hold her close_ ' , Imato smiled,"of course you're always wanting to be in a cold place", Imato shivered ,"you n-", she was cut off.

Imato was leaned on her, _no she likes Aero I know it my nose never lies_ , North doubted Imato liked Imato liked her she always saw Imato checking Aero out and they even shared a bed and cuddled and,"is this alright?" Imato asked concern in her voice,"your kind of tense", North relaxed a bit ,"yeah it's fine... I just" North didn't want to say she knew about Imato's feelings towards Aero ,"what is it?" Imato tilted her head to look at North,"you like Aero don't you", Imato sat up and looked down," is that a problem ?", Stark scoffed ' _uh yeah it's a problem , North wants to bed you_ ', North shrugged,"no not really", Imato smiled " I know you like me North." North was dumbfounded,"Stark told me", North had no idea what to say.

North pinched stark's leg,"you asshole" , Stark squeaked, not expecting North the pinch him, _'you fowl beast_ ', stark spat and moved to the other side of Imato, who laughed,"I guess it's true", North said quietly , Imato leaning on North once again,"i kinda had a crush on you last year" Norths morning was just full of surprises,"you did? Why?" North smiled at the thought of someone liking her,"well you're like super cute nd stuff , like when Stark couldn't walk on our first mission and you carried him even with your broken hand and you treated him and cared for him and after that grim cut your cheek you made sure he was safe" North thought back to that mission and touched the scar on her cheek,"or when ever you sleep you kick around like your chasing something and you make the cutest whining noises", North blushed with embarrassment,"or that Time we all had to shower and share the restroom and you-" North cut her off remembering what happened,"okay that's enough I get it" Imato laughed,"your also cute when your clueless ", North thought she was never clueless,"but you just don't notice when you are", North started to think of kissing her now, it was a disgusting feeling.

"I remember the first time I really wanted to kiss you", she paused,"remember when we got trapped in that cave during that mission in the emerald forest?", North remembered exactly what moment she was talking about ,"and we got trapped in a small space?" North started to feel sad because she really wants to kiss her then ,"and you had to hold me because it was freezing in there , but Aero came to save us and sorta ruined it", North felt Imato shiver and she put her arm behind her back"yeah I kinda remember that". They sat in a comfortable silence looking at the stars and north looking longingly at the moon. "I wanted to kiss you then too, or I also wanted to kiss you then?" , Imato laughed,"yeah you kept biting your lip", North smiled then a thought came to her,"your not dating anyone right now , right?", Imato nodded and new what North was saying," so why not try it?", Imato sat in front of North facing her, she smiled and held Imato's hand in hers.

' _Finally_!'Stark said watching them interested, North tugged Imato hand , imato then leaned forward and closed her eyes and North met her leaned towards her and kissed her lightly , closing her eyes. They didn't part their kiss getting more passionate , North then pulled Imato into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist their kiss deepening. North then pulled back and looked away, "what's wrong?" Imato asked thinking it was something she did,"We shouldn't do this, you and Aero like each other and you guys are perfect for each other ".

Imato grabbed Norths shoulders and started violently shaking her and saying "North wake up", She then realized that she was still in the same spot that she shifted in.

"Huh what?", North sat up feeling a dull pain in her head,"what happened?", Imato pulled North to her feet,"you shifted again", North looked away,"I told you it was dangerous", Stark was standing next to North,' _you did good though you finally did a full transformation now you just need to learn to control it_ ', North smiled then remembered what she dreamt about."what happened when you got here?" She asked Imato who handed her boots to her"I got to the top of the hill and you were in your wolf form looking at Stark then you just fell over", North thought that was embarrassing _idiot_ she thought to herself.

"Im okay now", North said tying her laces ,"lets just go back to the dorm", North picked up Stark and started up the hill. Imato fallowed her in silence.

 **BLAKE AND VELVET (somewhat)**

Blake was always the second person to wake up due to her not being a morning person but this time she woke up before Weiss did that being a mini victory to her. She laid in bed for awhile wondering if she should text velvet or shower and do her usual reading. She was never good at making simple decisions, always over thinking the situation and making up random possibilities but she just decided to shower , text velvet ,then read. The only thing was she didn't really want to get up.

She then noticed two things , one: yang wasn't snoring and two: the bathroom light was on. _Dang it,_ she thought knowing she failed to be the first person up.

Blake then got up and walked quietly to the restroom not wanting to wake up her other two teammates. When she reached the door she heard yang talking in the restroom.

"Weiss I know we don't really get along" she paused,"Ugh it's never this hard", Blake was trying to figure out what Yang was doing then remembered that Yang and Weiss actually like each other.

"Hey what's up Weiss wanna go to a movie?", Yang said trying to find the right way to ask out Weiss,"You suck at this".

Blake decided that her partner has had enough so she knocked on the door. "Uh hold up", Yang said then closing a drawer. She opened the door and saw Blake,"g'morning Blake, your up early", Blake smiled,"yeah I guess, uh were you talking to someone?", Blake tried not to make it obvious that she was eavesdropping,"oh you heard?", Yang asked awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Will you two idiots shut up", Weiss sat up glaring at the two girls. Yang then grabbed Blake by her arm and pulled her into the bathroom,"sorry Weiss", she whispered and closed the door. Weiss then laid down and felt uneasy about calling Yang an idiot, but decided to ignore the feeling and go back to sleep.

"So you like Weiss?", Blake asked crossing her arms,"yeah I guess", yang looked away feeling awkward about emitting her feelings towards Weiss."so what's stopping you from asking her out?", Blake sat on the counter by the sink,"well I'm not rich or anything and what if she doesn't like me back and thinks I'm an idiot and hates me like she does Jaune", Blake thought about it,"well you like her so just ask anyways and maybe she'll say yes", Blake paused thinking about a way to tell Yang that Weiss likes her too,"I mean you guys do hang out together when me and Ruby aren't here, like that time you guys played that board game or you two stayed in the room together on Sunday or you guys went to the store, you guys to spend a lot of time together", Yang thought back to that Sunday when she accidentally said she liked Weiss in a tank top, and they played cards together.

"Yeah I guess your right, thanks Blake", Yang pulled Blake into a tight hug, suffocating her, but Blake didn't want to ruin her partners happiness so she just tried to hug Yang back at tightly as she could. "Okay I have to shower now", Blake said trying not to make sound like all the air was getting pushed out of her.

Yang finally let go,"kay , I'll be in there" yang left the bathroom and Blake locked the door and started the shower.

After Blake showered and got dressed she remembered her scroll was on the nightstand, While Blake was in the shower Velvet had texted her saying she wanted to meet up. Blake smiled at the message,"yang I'm going out", Blake then left the room quietly closing the door.

After leaving the dorm Blake went out the court yard it was a little cold out it was around 10am. Blake saw velvet sitting on a bench playing a game on her scroll, she smiled and sped walked to her.

"Hey bun-bun", Blake said sitting next to velvet and putting her arm around her waist."did you just call me 'Bun-Bun' ?", velvet playfully asked putting her scroll down and kissing Blake's cheek."Yeah kinda", Velvet blushed,"okay" she paused then smirked,"kit-cat", Blake blushed, she thought it was silly when couples would come up with nicknames for each other but it felt right to her.

"So what are we going to do today?", Blake asked smiling and lightly poking Velvets nose."I don't know heh, I-I just maybe wanted to have an nice day out with my girlfriend", velvet blushed slightly,"okay then, you want to go walk somewhere we won't be bothered?", Velvet nodded.

Blake took velvet hand and stood up pulling velvet with her. "Hope you'll like it", Blake said interlocking there fingers as they began walking.

 **Imato and Aero**

After having to go find North, Imato went back to sleep barely waking up just after ten. Slowly opening her eyes see saw that she was cuddling Aero and that Imati and North were gone. _We're in the room ... alone_. A flash of dirty thoughts came to her mind but quickly vanished.

"Gooo-Mornnnn-", Aero said in her usually monotone voice rubbing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly to look at Imato. Imato thought Aero looked so cute. "Good morning, you sleep well?", Imato asked brushing away some hair that was in Aeros face."yeah but you left earlier", Aero said pouting a little,"oh yeah sorry about that, I had to go look for North and Stark", Aero got a little mad,"you know you don't have to look for them every time", Imato could here the jealousy in her voice,"well I'm team leader so that means I have to keep tabs on my teammates and make sure they're okay", Imato sat up and looked around,"where are those two anyways".

There dorm room was twice the size of RWBY's dorm room , there were three beds one on the far left of the room against the wall with a desk of either side of it , an actual bunk bed perpendicular from the other bed against the wall as well with desks by the entrance , on the other half of the room were couches a coffee table and a fireplace, they also had a small kitchen and huge fridge filled mostly with North's food, then a window with French doors and a balcony with a ladder that went up to the roof which had a huge sectional couch a brick fire place in the middle and a fridge. They got lucky with their dorm, it came with to huge bathrooms that contained both a shower and a bath separately, double sinks a wide mirror, and the usual toilet.

"I don't know maybe they went to the library again with Blake and Velvet", Aero suggested then wrapped her arms around Imato waist,"just text them and lay back down", Aero really liked cuddles with Imato even if they weren't together, though she really wanted to be. Imato then text her brother and laid back down."there", she said putting her scroll under her pillow and faved Aero ,"happy now?", she asked smiling , Aero just nodded and moved closer to Imato.

 **YANG AND WEISS**

Yang's been up since 6am thinking about how to ask out Weiss. _If Blake can get with a nice girl like velvet then I can get an heiress like Weiss, or not to say Blake's not worthy or anything._ Yang has never had this much trouble asking someone out. It was different with Weiss , Weiss was like this beautiful princess and Yang was just a foot soldier. Or that's the way yang saw it at least.

"Yang was are you doing?", Weiss was standing at the bottom of the bunk looking up at Yang her tone more soft that usual,"you're spacing out, are you okay?", yang wasn't sure if she was just tired or if Weiss was worried about her, because that's what she sounded like,"oh, uh yeah sorry", Weiss didn't believe her completely but just left and started walking to her desk,"hey Weiss can I ask you something?", Weiss sat at her desk and started writing her essay,"Yeah go ahead", Yang paused, _this it we're in the room alone and Weiss seems relaxed_ , yang took a deep breath,"Weiss would umm maybe want to... get some dinner with me and watch a movie?", Yang closed her eyes. Weiss immediately stopped writing and blushed she knew what yang was asking her,"you want to go on a-" she choked,"a date wi-with m-me?", Weiss looked at Yang who was blushing and had her eyes closed.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at Weiss who seem to be blushing as hard as she was,"uh yes I am, or I mean I do", Yang was having trouble putting her words together,"I mean yes I'm asking you out for a date", Weiss smiled and giggled at Yangs stammering,"okay then, when shall we go", Yang jumped off her bunk and faced Weiss," 2 this afternoon, if that's alright", Yang said getting more confident,"Yes that's alright, I should be don't with my studies by then", Weiss said her blush calming but not completely going away her cheeks tinged with pink and so was Yangs,"alright I'll be back by then, I just gotta go pass by Glyndas classroom", Yang said putting in her boots,"I shall see you then", Weiss said as Yang smiled and waved at her before closing the door.

Weiss smiled to herself and got up to lay on her bed"I'm going on a date with Yang", she whispered to herself, looking up at the bottom of Ruby's bed. Yang left the room and leaned against the wall,"heck yeah I'm going a date with the princess", Yang pumped her fist then walked down the hall to call a restaurant and make reservations then go to Goodwitch's classroom.

 **Sorry for a short-ish chapter takes awhile heh new update sometime after the 4th or before, I never know.**


	9. Technically a chapter but no

**i thought about deleting this chapter because I was re doing chapter 1 which is now completed and stuff but I kinda like this little short so suck it up and enjoy my crappy writing .**

Stark walked behind Blake excitedly waiting to see Weiss again. He had been dropped off by North because she had a dental appointment and Stark wasn't allowed in the building after what happened last time when he hit the dentist thinking he was trying to hurt North. ' _How much further until we see Weiss_?' , Stark asked hopping next to Blake,"um we barely left the library so just a few more munties the dorm's right there", Blake gestures to the dorm.' _then we shall run_!' , Blake didn't feel like running she was holding five novels in her arms,"No we aren't running, just be patient", Blake sad sternly, Stark just grunted and kept walking.

After they got got to the room Stark immediately ran to Weiss, and she picked him up,"hi Stark, who's a good boy?", Weiss said in a voice normally used when people talk to babies,"you are oh yes you are", Weiss said then rubbed her nose with his."uh you know I'm here right ?" Yang said, it's been a few days since her and Weiss started dating and Yang was already getting really jealous when Weiss gave more attention to things other than her. "Hey I give you enough attention and I hardly see Stark so wait your turn", Yang pouted then looked away. Stark only liked Weiss because she gave him all the attention in the world and he thought he deserved it.


	10. Chapter 9

**So I fixed that little glitch in the new chapter 1 enjoy it -.-**

"I said leave me alone Jaune !", Weiss shouted outside her dorm room , Jaune had tried once again to make Weiss his, and he once again faiesl."but Wei-", Weiss opened the her room door and slammed it in his face.

"Jaune bothering you again?", yang asked, she was sitting on her bunk and heard the whole thing."you should talk to him, he should know I'm taken now", Weiss said blushing as she put her stuff away, yang blushed to,"if Jaune grinds out then Nora will find out soon the school knows", yang said as she jumped off her bunk and went to sit on Weiss' bed."yeah I know but it's really annoying", Weiss said with a sigh as she sat down next to Yang ,"I'll help you with the body then", Yang whispered in Weiss ear and then gave her a peck on her cheek,"give it three days", Weiss said with a smile.

 **Blake and Velvet**

Blake was in the library with Velvet they were waiting for North and Imati so they could study together."-so you wanna go to that place again after this?", velvet asked, they were holding hands and sitting close together,"we could…or we can go to the mall", Blake said she was rubbing her thumb over Velvets and eating chips with the other, feeding velvet every other chip,"we can figure it out later", Velvet said before eating a chip outta Blake's hand,"yeah", Blake looked around the area they were in, to see if anyone was watching them, she then kissed Velvet on her lips.

Velvet returned Blake's kiss they started to unconsciously make out."well you two seem to be having some fun", North said as she plopped down in her usual spot at their booth,"you'd think they'd be more subtle about it", Imati said sitting next to North.

Blake glared at them teasingly and Velvet blushed trying to look angry at them."well maybe if you guys got here quicker like you said you would", Blake retorted,"well well the freshman stands up to her superiors", North said with a challenging smirk,"hey calm down before we get kicked out again", Imati said looking around for the library's supervisor, velvet giggled at North's puppy like expression,"hi Stark having fun?", Velvet said seeing Stark trying to grab Norths tail in his mouth,"hey cut it out", North said whacking him with her tail, causing him to tumble under the table.' _God dammit one of you help me_ ', Stark couldn't climb on the seat by himself he was to short.

"Blake help him up", North said not wanting to deal with Stark,"you're closer", Blake said also getting tired of starks child like attitude at times. Imati sighed ,"I'll get him", Stark only wanted Blake or North to pick him up he didn't like Imati much he gave off a weird vibe and he wasn't worthy enough to hear Stark ,' _BACK OFF YOU PEASANT_!', Stark snapped at Imati and he immediately recoiled and looked at Blake,"he seems to not want my help", Blake sighed and picked up Stark, putting him on the table, "sit still and stop talking", North demanded and Stark obeyed.

"You're kind of like a mom to him", Velvet said and North scoffed,"I'm never having kids, raising my little sister was hard enough", her saying that surprised everyone at the table except Stark,"you have a little sister?" Blake asked not showing her surprise,"oh, I forgot only Imato knows", north face palmed, "my dad works construction and delivers dust shipments, so he's not home a lot and my mom works in a dust factory in atlas, I have an older brother to he goes to school in atlas and my little sister just started her first year in signal" North explained it like it wasn't that big of a deal,"Signal?", Blake asked and North just nodded,"huh, well my partner and her sister Ruby went to Signal", Blake said thinking about how skilled they they are with their weapons and fighting styles,"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?" North asked to Blake surprise,"you know them?" , North smiled,"their uncle taught me how to use my semblance", North was talking about her ability to shapeshift into a Wolf,"will you two stop talking we still have to study" Imati said and Velvet nodded agreeing with him.

 **RUBY AND PYRRHA**

Ruby asked Pyrrha to help her study and she was more than happy to help Ruby. They say on the second floor of the library going over notes and writing new ones,"Pyrrhaaaaa my head hurts", Ruby whimpered ,"we only have three more paragraphs … or three pages", Ruby pouted causing Pyrrha to blush and cut their studying so they could finish faster,"paragraphs-", Pyrrha said absentmindedly but when she heard herself it was already to late to make corrections,"okay", Ruby said giving a sad smile.

Ruby abused her semblance to finish writing her notes, after she finished she stretched in her chair and relaxed waiting for Pyrrha to finish writing. She couldn't help but watch Pyrrha write the focus in her eyes made Ruby blush lightly but she couldn't look away, entrapped by her beauty. "Ruby?" Pyrrha asked seeing Ruby blushing and looking at her, but she didn't get a full response,"huh?" Ruby said dreamingly,"Ruby, are you okay?", Ruby seemed to snap out of it realizing Pyrrha saw her staring she blushed and her whole face turned red like her cloak,"um i-it just um", Ruby couldn't think of anything to say,"we-we-w should uh go before it uh...time?" Pyrrha didn't know was Ruby was talking about but she was flustered as well,"oh you're right", Pyrrha said closing her book,"I am?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yes I'm supposed to help Jaune practice", Pyrrha had her books ready and waited for Ruby to get her ready,"oh I was supposed to meet Blake so we could go to the store and walk back to the dorm", Ruby got her books and stood up , pushing her chair in then grabbing her scroll to text Blake.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Pyrrha smiled sadly,"yeah see you later Ruby", they walked in different directions, Pyrrha to the stairs that lead to the exit and Ruby went across the library to the small elevator that was close to where Blake sat with Velvet. When see saw Blake she also saw North and she used her semblance to get to their table across the small area in the library.

"Ahh", imati yelped being scared by Ruby suddenly appearing by the table. "Hi North, remember me?" Blake started to get books together and North smiled at Ruby her ears peeking up,"Hey Ruby, of course I remember you", she jumped out of the booth and gave Ruby a hug,"did you get thrown into the forest for initiation?" North asked patting Ruby's head,"yeah oh my gosh it was so fun!", North laughed,"damn if I knew you were going here this year I would've gone to see that", North and Ruby were acting puppies catching up with each other on things they did.

 **BLAKE AND VELVET**

While Ruby talked to North, Blake asked Stark if he wanted to go with her and he was all too excited, "you walking back with Ruby today?" Velvet asked as Blake got all her books together,"yeah I'll be at my room for a while then I'll text you when we can meet up", Blake smiled and velvet scooted out of the booth so Blake and Ruby could go back to the dorm.

 **YANG AND WEISS**

Yang was laying on Weiss bed resting her head on Weiss' midsection. They were talking and Weiss was playing with Yangs hair,"when did Blake say they were gonna be back?", Weiss asked but Yang was busy taking a nap.

She fell asleep shortly after Weiss had talking and Weiss couldn't wake Yang up. She rubbed slow circles on her upper arm.

She then heard Ruby and Blake talking down the hallway and panicked. She could wake up Yang in time when she opened her eyes she saw Blake and Ruby in the doorway and blushed.

 **I had some writer's block**.


	11. Chapter 10

**After a long "week" of walking around in my house and stuff trying to write my outline (ew) on topics I finally have it so here it is… even tho my story is going to hell , I'm still trying**.

Yang was returning back to the room to pick up Weiss for their date, she had the biggest smile on her face and a mostly confident demeanor. She got to the door and knocked on it, her wanting to be a gentleman but a opened the door and immediately smiled,"you ready to go?", yang asked,"yeah", Weiss said closing the door, Yang held her hand out. Weiss blushed and took her hand.

They walked to the air bus mostly in silence,"so where shall we be dining?", Weiss asked as they waited with some other people for the airbus. "It's a surprise", yang said with a wink,"I hope you'll like it", she added and Weiss nodded.

They stood at the entrance to the restaurant that Yang booked, "this looks like a fancy place",Weiss said looking at Yang,"well I thought maybe you'd like it and stuff", Weiss blushed, seeing how much yang thought of Weiss."you didn't have to find a fancy place like this for me", Weiss smiled and looked at Yang,"honestly a fast food restaurant would have been fine", Yang shrugged,"it's fine I think you deserve this anyway", Weiss smiled,"okay".

They went into the building and were immediately greeted by a host,"you must be Miss XiaoLong, please follow me", the guy picked up two menus and started walking to the double door behind him. Yang held the door open for Weiss as they went to follow the guy to their table. They walked into a huge room with a buffet in the middle a chandelier hanging above it with two fire places on either side of the room. They went up a short stack of stairs and were lead to a section with booths and some dim lights hanging above them. Yang looked around and nodded to herself thinking she did a good job in finding this place for her and Weiss.

"And here we are, the buffet is free with any meal you order but their is a limit on how many plates you can get, our special soup today is our famous Clam Chowder with a side of Snow Crab", the man explained while yang and Weiss sat down and were handed their menus,"your waiter will be here shortly to take your order" he smiled and gave a small nodded before going back to were he was before.

Weiss looked around the room then to Yang who was looking at her with a small smile,"hi", Weiss said,"hello", yang smiled bigger,"what do you think?" ,she asked ," well it's been good so far, but I don't understand how Snow Crab can be a side to Clam Chowder", Weiss laughed a little, even tho where they sat was dim Yang could see Weiss' blue eyes sparkle,"y-yeah I think I'll have that", Weiss nodded,"I was thinking that too, I guess we're ordering the same thing", Weiss smiled,"we should have cocktail shrimp as an appetizer", Weiss went on and Yang listened but mostly watched Weiss' lips and she paid attention to her movements, hearing every other sentence Weiss said, she mentally slapped herself, pay attention to what she's saying idiot,"-so that's why Ruby wasn't eating this morning", Weiss said talking about the sushi Ruby ate lastnight,"oh I was thinking she was just nervous she sat by Pyrrha", yang replied,"are we going anywhere after this before we go back to the dorm?", Weiss asked just before their waiter arrived.

Placing a menu of alcoholic drinks on the table and yang immediately picked it up,"hello im imati I'll be your waiter this evening, have you decided on a drink?", Yang smiled an pointed to an item on the menu she held,"do you have an ID with you?", he paused,"you need an ID to order those drinks", Weiss watched Yangs next few movements, she checked her pockets and looked in her shirt,"aw shucks I seemed to have forgotten it", Yang put the menu down and sighed,"I'll just have a water", imati was having a mini war in his head to either follow protocol or gave Yang the adult beverage she wanted, but deciding he wanted to keep his job he wrote down water for her drink,"and for you miss?" he turned to Weiss,"I'll have some chamomile tea please", he quickly wrote it down on his note pad.

"And have you decided on your meal?", yang nodded,"I'll have the special", Weiss nodded to what yang said,"I'll have the same", he wrote it down ,"and would you like and appetizer?", yang was just pointed to the shrimp cocktail and imati nodded. He took their menus ,"Your orders will be ready in 10 minutes, I'll bring your drinks right away", he walked away nearly bumping into someone.

Yang started to get restless from barely moving since they left the dorm, she started fidgeting with her silverware,"Yang can you please stop", Weiss said as Yang began tapping her index finger rhythmically on the table but stopped when Weiss told her to,"sorry I'm just getting bored, and I may have had my semblance activated on my way back to the dorm", she smiled almost innocently, Weiss sighed,"how did that happen?", Yang laughed awkwardly,"I tripped and a hit a lot of ground?"Weiss giggled a bit,"did you fall down the stairs again?", yang didn't respond she had fell down the stairs of their dorm building a few times only because the damn things were carpeted, and she was in a hurry.

Weiss was laughing quietly at Yang who was blushing from half embarrassment and she really liked seeing Weiss smile and laugh. "H-How many flights did you f-fa-all?" Weiss could barely contain her laughter, she'd never laugh this hard or so unladylike in front of anyone else but with Yang they spent a lot of time together and it was already the fall."I was going up the last flight to our floor", that was six flights, but she had more than enough energy to sprint up the stairs again . Weiss' eyes started to get watery from all her laughing.

"He's coming back", Yang said in a hushed voice, Weiss stopped laughing as best she could,"here's your water and here's your chamomile tea", Imati set their drinks down,"and your appetizer, your food will be out soon", he set down their appetizer and left. Yang took a shrimp and ate it,"mmm this is really good", she picks up another one and held it to Weiss' mouth,"here try it", Weiss hesitantly ate the shrimp,"you know I can feed myself", Yang smirked,"A princess shouldn't have to lift a finger", Weiss blushed,"im an heiress not a princess, I-I-", yang held up another shrimp to Weiss, she ate it nearly biting yangs hand,"hmph" she said looking half angry, yang had a big grin. They finished eating the shrimp, and their food arrived less than a minute after.

Yang took her first scoop of the soup, "kyaaaa", she squealed,"this is amazing", Weiss blushed at Yangs reaction to the soup then had a spoon full too. "Mmm it is good", yang nodded and ate more,"holy crap i might have to order another one", yang had another scoop,"ah no we won't have enough time", Weiss smiled and continued eating.

They left the restaurant after Yang paid,"you know I could have paid", Weiss said linking her arm with Yangs once more,"nah it's all good", Yang winked at her."so where are we going now?", Yang had a big smile,"to the park", Weiss had never been to the park there in Vale she wasn't much of a nature person, she thought she'd endure it for Yang,"okay sounds fun".

They walked through the park talking and laughing. "Oh we're here", yang sat down on a log that was laying by a pond, she had a welcoming smile and patted the spot to the left of her,"c'mon Weiss sit down, them heels are probably hurting your feet", Weiss didn't want to sit on the log thinking it was dirty or had bugs on it, besides it look cold, but Yang was right her heels were killing her. Weiss reluctantly sat down next to Yang, though the cold wasn't really a big deal she had just been in a warm place and had been walking. The lack of movement made her body temperature drop a few degrees.

She shivered wanting to go back inside, she was going to just get up and tell Yang she wanted to leave but she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, it was surprisingly warm,"um you looked cold.." Yang paused and Weiss looked at her,"is this okay?", Yang asked scooting closer to the heiress, Weiss just nodded and let herself sink into Yang embrace, she closed her eyes inviting the warmth in.

"It's starting", Yang said then Weiss opened her eyes to see the park light up with thousands of different colors, swirling around the tree trunks, hanging above them, then lighting up the pond before them."wow", was all Weiss could say, it was breathtakingly beautiful. The colors would change every few minutes, there were even animals shaped with the lights and some Ursi Grim made out of the lights to. It was already dark out so they got there just before it started so they'd be alone for awhile.

They got comfortable watching the lights change colors. Yang felt something cold poke her cheek then it faded away, she looked up, seeing snow starting to fall. Weiss felt Yang shift a little so she looked up at her only to have a snowflake land on her nose,"I almost forgot how cold it was", Weiss was pressed up against Yang and she had her arm around her waist, Yang just laughed a little, then mocked shivered,"it's Weiss cold", Weiss didn't mind the pun or the teasing she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"We should go now or we'll be waiting for the late airbus", Yang said and Weiss reluctantly sat up leaving the human furnace,"yeah you're right, my feet still kind of ache", Weiss said getting up and adjusting her heels,"I could carry you", yang said then blushed,"I-I mean s-since your feet are hurting", yang stammered.

"That'd be nice but i might be heavy", yang just sighed and picked Weiss up giving her a piggy back ride. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around Yang waist,"don't drop, you'll regret it", Weiss said wrapping her arms tightly around Yangs neck,"it you keep trying to choke maybe I will drop you" yang turned so Weiss was on the side of the pond. Weiss then loosened her grip,"there that's better", Yang started walking her body heating up fast,"Yang you're burning, can you like-", Weiss paused,"can you just drop your temperature, you burning my legs", yang stopped walking,"sorry remember my semblance is still going, to drop my temperature I probably have to run" Weiss sighed,"fine go ahead just don-", she was cut off, Yang ran through the park Weiss was getting a face full of hair.

They finally got back to the dorm and no one was there. "Sweet", yang said still holding Weiss on her back,"you can put me down now, I think I'm getting motion sickness", yang sat weiss down on the desk and faced her. "You okay?" Yang asked,"you gonna make it?", Weiss playfully pushed Yang,"shut up im not frail and weak", yang just laughed. "Did you enjoy the date?", Weiss smiled ,"yes I did, thank you", yang to a deep breath,"so would you um be like my girlfriend?", Yang held weiss' hands in hers,"yes", yang had a big toothy grin and gave Weiss a hug, Weiss then returned the hug,"your sweaty go shower", yang just laughed,"okay princess".

 ** _Present_**

"Aw you guys are soooooooooo cuuuuuute", Ruby squealed after Yang told her and Blake about their date."shut it you dolt", Weiss said to Ruby who didn't take her seriously,"pfft", Ruby started laughing at how embarrassed Weiss looked. "Well I think we should be going to sleep now", Blake spoke up. Ruby nodded and jumped at Yang,"you can share weiss' bed!", yang jabbed Ruby's side with her index finger and middle finger,"you need to stop", Ruby fell down with ragged breaths she said,"why do you always do that?", she held a shaky hand over where Yang poked her.

 **Ha ha haaa this chapter was alright I guess just yanno stuff Happens. Hope you enjoyed and stuff.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I really do suck at writing**

Aero sighed as she laid on her and Imatos shared bed. She'd been waiting for her partner to get out of the shower so they could play chess like they always did on Saturdays. The other half of her team were in the library studying, for all she knew they were just messing around with Blake and Velvet and not studying."idiots", she said to herself in her monotone voice. She rolled over onto her stomach and turned her head to the left so she was facing the rest of the room. Her tail lazily swayed side to side, her eyelids began to feel heavy and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Imato was humming a tune while she slipped her pants on and walked out of the bathroom. Expecting to see Aero sitting on the floor by the fire place with a chessboard in front of her, but instead she saw an unoccupied chess board and Aero sleeping on their bed.

She smiled and walked quietly over to the bed. She gets bored way too fast, she mused to herself and laid down next to Aero, making herself the big spoon, and immediately falling asleep.

 **Blake and Velvet**

"Hey bun-bun", Blake said sitting by Velvet in the courtyard,"Hey kit-cat", Blake kissed velvet on her cheek,"ready to go to the library now?", Velvet blushed lightly,"not right this moment", she paused,"maybe in a few minutes, I-I mean Imati and North can w-wait for u-us", Blake looked at Velvet and watched as the girl blushed a bright shade of red,"pfft", Blake laughed,"y-yeah they can wait", she smiled and poked Velvet's side,"you just wanna have some alone time, huh", velvet's blush darkened as she nodded.

Blake gently pulled velvets face closer to hers, velvet closed her eyes and felt her lips meet Blake's. They kissed for a few minutes, Jaune was walking back to the dorms from the store and say Blake he was about to wave and call her name when he noticed velvet's ears perked up and saw that they were kissing. He turned on his heels and walked back from the direction he came from.

"Mmm we should go now", Velvet said not really breaking the kiss,"yeah your right", Blake said also not pulling back.

 **Ruby and Pyrrha**

Pyrrha watching in confusion as RWBY wrote down a list of random things that were categorized by Maybes and Yes, though Ruby was focused on what she was doing she still ate little cookies that were bite size. "Pyrrha?", Ruby spoke up for the first time In nearly twenty minutes,"yes?", Ruby looked into Pyrrha's eyes,"how do you feel about cold weather?", Pyrrha didn't completely understand her question but answered anyways,"um, cold weather is nice at times but I can't really got below 60 degrees", Ruby nodded and checked the weather for the week.

"Ruby I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are you doing?", Ruby smiled,"nooothing", she then put the paper and pen away."let's go back to the dorm", Pyrrha was genuinely confused. Ruby had called her to come with her to the library then when they were there Ruby didn't say much she just started writing things down while Pyrrha sat quietly across from her.

 **Yang and Weiss**

Yang was bored she'd been in her teams dorm room all day with Weiss but Weiss studied the whole time and Yang didn't."i want to know what love is", Yang began to sing,"I want you to show me", Weiss sighed,"Yang stop", she was ignored,"I want to feel what love is", Yang was way off key due to her being tone deaf,"I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW MEEEE", Weiss stood up and stomped over to Yang and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Though they had kissed once before on accident they never kissed so roughly and intensely or this on purpose, Yang like this toughness but when Weiss bit her lip (particularly hard) Yang's semblance activated causing her mouth and body to heat up. Weiss pulled away,"damn Weiss you put my semblance into action", Weiss could see yang eyes flickering red and then back to purple, Weiss blushed fiercely but quickly recovered. Saying nothing she sat back down at her desk and continued her studies.

Damn that's hot, Yang thought after Weiss practically ravaged her mouth. Rubbing her swollen lip she smirked,"well that was a thing", Weiss made a brief pause in her writing,"shut up Yang", yang just laughed.

 **North/Wind**

"Ugh goddammit", North, Stark and Imati had been waiting for over an hour for Blake and Velvet to join them for their usual studying for Port's class,"where the hell are they?", North mildly cussed,"shh", Imati said he had actually started to study while North complained and her other personality took over."you wanna play Stark?", North/Wind asked smiling sadistically,'Not with you Wind, never with you', Stark didn't know about North's split personality when he first found her and later found out the hard and painful way. "Aww why not?", Wind pouted her eyes turned from red to white,'Leave me alone maybe Imati wants to play with you', Wind smiled and pushed herself against imati's side rubbing her chest against his arm,"Imati, baby play with me", without a word Imati punched Wind in her stomach,"Leave me alone Wind, my god you're worse than North".

"Hey guys sorry we're late", Velvet said letting Blake sit in the booth across from North/Wind and she sat down after. 'Blake beware of Wind', Neither Blake nor Velvet knew about Wind,"what wind?", Blake asked seeing that they were inside and the breeze wouldn't hit them.'Not "what", but "who" Wind is North's other personality', Blake was lost,"what are you talking about?", before Stark said anything , Wind interrupted,"ohh Blake, wanna play with me?", Blake already hear the difference in her tone and the way she looked at her,"um no",Wind smiled,"aww Blake is scared", she crackled lowly,"scaredy-ca-". Her eyes turned red once more and North let out a sigh and dropped her ears.

"Sorry guys, yanno how I get when I'm bored like way bored and then Wind wants some time in control to forced people to do things an-", North was cut off by Imati,"no it's okay, it's my fault I didn't pay much attention", North gave a sad smile and turned to Blake,"sorry Winds like a succubus", she paused,"she didn't say anything mean to you right?", Blake just shook her head.

'Girl you gotta warn me next time', North smiled and pet Stark gently,"sorry buddy", Velvet was lost in all this,"okay?", she smiled somewhat,"let's hurry up and finish studying".

 **Imati**

Imati forgot his half of his notes from Ports class so he was running back to his dorm. When he go to the door he remember that his sister and her partner would always play chess or some type of game so he entered the room quietly.

Instead of seeing them sitting in their usual spot by the fireplace he saw them sleeping on their bed. Do they ever not sleep?, he thought to himself shaking his head before he grabbed the papers he needed.

On his way out he was trying to quietly close the door, Ah whatever all they'll do is go back to sleeping or something, Imati grinned widely and slammed the door, and took off sprinting down the hallway.

It was to good to be true he turned around halfway to the stairs and saw Imato running after him. "F**k", was all he could say before she kick him in his gut sending him flying back backwards down the stairs.

 **Well that was a okay chapter … ish**.


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm down with the sickness,(air guitar riff), so here are me efforts**.

Blake sat on her recliner chair reading a new book. Normally she would go with Velvet to go do something together and be happy, but velvet had went on a mission with her team and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Blake let out a small sigh and continued to read. A few pages later she heard someone knock on her door. Seeing as the rest of her team were out doing things she wondered who would be at the door. When she opened the door she didn't expect to see North and Stark. "Hey Blakes", North said with giving her a half smile.

"Hi North", Blake looked at Stark then turned back to North,"you need something?", Stark let out an angry huff, 'excuse me but aren't you going to greet me too?', they both ignored him,"no not really I just got bored and wondered here", North shrugged,"when are you not bored?", Blake said, they've known each other for a few months now and every time North would get bored and start trying to flirt with her.

"Hey there's not much for me to do", she paused,"especially with this little baby following me around", stark growled,'Watch it', Blake looked at Stark,"can't you just like give someone temporary guardianship of him", north groaned,"ugh why didn't I think of that?", Blake laughed and realized they were still standing by the door,"um you wanna come in?", North grinned,"need a temporary replacement for Velvet?", Blake gave her a half glare, before letting them in.

North took a deep breath smelling the room,"oh a Schnee huh, and a fire pit?", Blake looked a North's tail then her ears,"oh that's Yang she just smells o- hey you have a really sensitive nose", North snorted,"duh, remember that's how I knew you were a Cat Faunus", Blake thought about,"but can't all Faunus sense each other?", North turned towards Blake,"but any normal Faunus can't smell the animal trait", blake had a surprised look,"yeah I guess that's true". Stark jumped on Weiss' bed,'where's the snow princess?', Blake looked at Stark and watched as he rolled around on the bed,"she and yang went out". North walked to the window and opened the curtain,"huh the view kinda sucks", North looked over her shoulder at Blake,"tree", she said then turned back and took a deep breath again,"mmm roses and strawberries", Blake tilted her head slightly and sat on her bunk,"I don't see a garden or anything though, bu-", Blake laughed cutting North off,"har har Norh you know who it is", North turned and smiled at Blake,"Ruby Rose", sitting down next to stark and laying back, North started again,"you know she could be a Wolf Faunus too".

Blake shrugged,"I noticed that too", standing up once more Blake closed the curtains,"I'm gonna go to the campus store, you can come if you want", North jumped up,"yeah okay I wanna go", Blake rolled her eyes already opening the door,'And I shall come as well' stark jumped off the bed and ran to Blake, with North right behind him.

"I wonder if they would have anything I could chew on", North scratched her ear as they walked down the hall. "I'm sure they do", Blake said dryly,"they do supply anything the students here might need or want", North smiled," tis a magic store", Stark just growled.

Leaving the store and now walking back to the dorm Blake watched as North chewed up the rubber bar she got, then looked at her bag seeing about 2 lb of jerky slabs. Turning to her own bag she got chips, gum, tuna cans, and some ramen.

"Hey you should check out my teams dorm room",North said,"I recommend it", Stark hopped alongside them running up and down the pathway. "Um okay if i won't be bothering anyone", Blake said watching as Stark tripped over himself,"Nah it's all good".

Blake walked quietly behind North going down a hallway to an elevator,"damn I hate this thing", North said as she tried to put her scroll to the scanner it denied her scroll two times before it opened."so guys don't have stairs here?", Blake asked looking around the hall to the other rooms,"the stairs don't go to our room", Blake spotted the stairs at the end of the hallway before she got into the elevator. She saw three floor buttons and the normal elevator options you see in an elevator. She read it out loud,"Suite, Basement, and Laundry?", she turned to North who was still chewing on the bar,"oh yeah we got a suite cause like we were the last team to be registered and stuff", Blake looked at Stark who seemed to be getting a little motion sick.

The elevator stopped, when it opened they arrived at another hallway much like the one on the first floor. Blake followed North out and saw the stairs at the end of the hallway. Before she could mention it North opened the door,"hey come on", Blake walked into the room and nearly dropped her bag.

"This is huge", north walked to the mini kitchen and grabbed a blue soda out of the fridge."yeah that's what I said when we first got here, you uh want a soda?", Blake nodded slowly still looking around the room.

When she looked to where she thought the kitchen was at she saw Imato and Aero sleeping together on a bed. "Um", Blake didn't move her gaze from the two girls, North followed her gaze and saw her teammates,"oh yeah there was a shortage on beds or something like that, so Imato suggested they share that bed", Blake looked at their tails and ears,"smells like someone's a little confused and curious", North said handing Blake a soda.

"Don't Faunus only have one animal trait?", Blake asked opening her soda and drank some. North shrugged as she walked to the couch by the fireplace,"oh that's like a lot to explain", Blake sat on the couch closer to the coffee table,"would you mind telling me?", North scratched her ear again,"blah blah blah prophecy, blah blah blah special traits, bl-", Blake cleared her throat after almost choking on the soda,"Prophecy?", North looked like she was trying to think of something to say,"pfft", she broke out in a fit of laughter,"haha n-no I was k-k-", she laughed more while Blake patiently for her to calm down,"whew man, good times," north said whipping tears from her eyes,"I was kidding though, about 'The Prophecy'" she raised her hands up to make quotations and had a serious tone,"but the special trait part was true", Blake set her soda down on the coffee table using a coaster,"and?".

 **Whelp short-ish chapter Ima go listen calm relaxing music (heavy metal) and drink tea while I lounge on the couch.**

 **Oh yeah BEFORE I LEAVE!**

 **Anyone willing to give me some idea on a truth or dare stuff for the next chapter just like maybe 4 or 5 things you know how it is.**

 **I'm like blanking out here, but I understand if no one wants to I get it.**

 **Thanks**.


	14. Chapter 13

**May or may not be my last chapter in this story**.

"So you guys just each came from a long line of pure-blooded Faunus' with the same type of Faunus traits?" Blake asked with a tone of disbelief,"yep that pretty much somes it up", North was on her third soda and was leaning back on the couch.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that happening", Blake stood up and put her empty soda bottle in a recycling chute,"um, how long have they been sleeping?", Blake looked at the two girls who were practically clinging to each other in their sleep.

"Couple of hours give or take", North left her empty sodas on the coffee table and walked to the door."im bored let's go", Blake didn't have much of a choice she thought she'd go with North and follow her around for the rest of the day. Stark hopped after the North out the door.

Blake gave a short hum and followed North out the door. "Are you gonna hang with me all day?", North asked while trying to get the elevator to accept her scroll,"sure I guess I mean all my friends are out", Blake shrugged and walked into the elevator after North. "Huh so they ditched you?", North slipped off her hoodie and turned it inside out,"I wouldn't say that", Blake paused,"we all have different interests and I don't like crowds or very loud places", North took a few shedded hairs from her tail out of the back,"yeah I get that", she put her hoodie back on before the elevator doors opened,"hmm", Blake gave that a short thought trying to imagine someone like North being afraid of crowds, but pushed it out of her mind, and watched Stark sway slowly with a pained look in his eyes.

They walked into the main building towards the sparring room, not saying much the each other. "Ah Ruby's here and seems like she's with someone else", North took another inhale,"smells like fall leaves and birch trees", Blake didn't pay much attention to her friends scents but had a hunch on who it may be .

"Quick hide", North swiftly picked up stark and ducked behind a huge column while Blake stood there wondering why she would want her to hide."wha-", the door to the sparring room opened and Ruby immediately greeted her teammate,"hey Blake whatcha doing?", Pyrrha was next to greet the Faunus girl,"hello", Blake looked past them seeing North pounce towards Ruby with stark on her head.

Pyrrha sensed someone else's presence but was to late to warn Ruby."nom", North lightly bit Ruby's cloak,"ahhhhhhhh", Ruby screeched and jumped up, latching onto Pyrrha. North laughed at Ruby and so did Blake, her not expecting Ruby to be so jumpy,"North!", Ruby whined and detached herself from the stone like girl,"why would you do that you.. you meanie", she pointed accusingly at now calmed North, who ignored her putting stark on the floor but seemed to be staring at Pyrrha as if she were an angle."Hello", Blake quickly realized North's more shaky tone. ' _Hahaha North you loser!'_ , Stark also knew what was up with North,"um Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos", North felt like she was in a wet dream for a few different reasons, completely forgetting Blake and Ruby. "I'm Nor-", she was cut off by a blushing and angry looking Ruby.

"H-Hey leave her alone!", Ruby shouted then with a semblance powered thrust of her arm she slapped a hand over her mouth, which nearly knocked her over. "Uhh", North scratched her ear and smiled awkwardly,"jeez calm down". Blake couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's reaction to North's little frenzy towards Pyrrha.

"Pfft", Blake held a weak hand over her mouth and failed to suppress her laughter. "Ruby what's the problem?", Pyrrha asked, she was the only one would didn't understand what happened. Ruby felt like shrinking away from the world, from Pyrrha, filled with embarrassment she used her semblance to run to the safety of her dorm room.

"Um Blake care to explain?", Pyrrha was even more confused than before. North was once again starting at Pyrrha her mind was going crazy from how powerless this girl made her feel."Hi", she said and soon felt awkward."dammit you idiot you already said that", ' _ugh Wind screw off_ ', Stark growled and backed up behind Blake, Wind now interrupted and covered for her broken half,"aw you _broke_ her, and shut it Stark", Blake saw her eye color changed then her tone. "Why don't we go to Ruby's dorm and have some fun?", Wind began holding Pyrrha's arm,"oh goddess Pyrrha won't you accompany me".

 **Bahhhh writer's block is a true sickness**.


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright so no turning back from here I believe in myself and that's enough…so screw the people who think my story isn't good enough.**

"Um I don't-", Pyrrha tried to get out of Winds grip,"No c'mon please", Wind seemed to have triple the amount of strength than Pyrrha,"Alright calm down Wind , North still wanted to go somewhere remember", Blake finally spoke up.

"You're no fun Belladonna", Wind said sticking her tongue out lazily,"let's go then", Blake said and started walking the direction they were headed in the first place. Wind let out an annoyed huff and let go of Pyrrha's arm,"see you around babe", she said with a wink before turning to catch up with Blake.

…

"Oh so that's what Ruby meant", Pyrrha said as she saw the two turn around a corner, "seems to be an interesting girl"

Pyrrha saw that Ruby dropped her scroll and went to pick it up. "I'll return this", Pyrrha from some weird reason liked to speak aloud to what she was thinking whenever she was alone. "Yep I'll do that".

With that Pyrrha made her way to the dorms, walking up the stairs she looked out a small window that showed beacon tower, then continued on the see Ruby. "Wonder if she's missing her scroll by now". Just as Pyrrha got to her floor she saw Ruby leaving her room,"I'll just go see if it's in the locker room", Pyrrha smiled and walked up to Ruby,"Oh hey Pyrrha", she paused ,"I uh think I forgot my uh scroll in the locker room", Pyrrha smirked ,"you mean this?", she held it just out of Ruby's reach.

"Hey yeah that's-", Ruby went to grab it but Pyrrha didn't let her,"Pyrrrrrhaa gimme my scrolll", she whined with as she stuck her lower lip out to pout.

"I'm sure you can reach", Pyrrha said with a small laugh and an encouraging voice. Ruby went to jump and grab the scroll but ended up flailing forward into Pyrrhas bosom,"I-I", Ruby stumbled back and fell on her rear. They both had huge blushes on their faces."Heh you can have it back now", Pyrrha was too flustered to keep teasing Ruby and gave her a hand.

After returning to their rooms Ruby couldn't help but think of her clumsiness. Her cheeks were tinged with light pink. Pyrrha on the other was embarrassed that she had tease Ruby in such a way.

 **Mmm that's it for now hah, was righting this during class.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay sooo here it is .. Oh how I just 'love' writers block, don't you?**

 **But I'm like sorry tho because my chapters will be mostly under 1000 words for the next month an half.**

 **Just like a slightly late warning heh**

 **Enjoy..**

Today's the day, Blake thought to herself as she waited at the landing port. Velvet's mission was finally over and she was returning back to beacon, and back to Blake. She'd been waiting for thirty minutes at the port.

The humming of the airship could now be heard and Blake seemed to brighten up as she watched the airship close the distance between Blake and Velvet.

As soon as the ship landed Velvet skipped to Blake with a small smile on her face. Blake caught Velvet in her arms and swung her around, then casually put her down,"Hi", Velvet said before giving Blake a short kiss. "Oh I missed sooo much", velvet said as she hug Blake tighter. "I missed you too Bun-Bun", Blake then returned the hug.

"Tch..", Coco was watching the two girls catch up with each other as they started walking to the dorms."Velvet is now lost", She said to no one in particular,"coco just let her be, at least she's happy", Yatsuhashi said to his leader as he grabbed his and velvets bags."and she's not lost", coco growled lowly,"I'm just saying we won't see her until tonight", fox put his hand on cocos shouldered and shook his head before walking off to the dorms. Coco let out an annoyed huff and started towards the dorms.

…

"So what did you do while I was gone", Velvet said holding Blake's hand,"mm nothing really", she shrugged and paused,"though I did hang out with North and … Wind the other day", Velvet was going to say something but Blake interrupted her unknowingly,"the latter of the two had to cover for North after she … sorta .. broke", Velvet felt like asking about but decided not to."oh... well did you atleast have fun?", velvet asked nudging Blake a little,"yeah it was alright", Blake squeezed Velvets hand ,"how was the mission?".

"It was-", velvet was cut off by North running towards them,"Blaaaaake!", She tripped over nothing and crashed into both of them.

"Well hello", North was straddling velvet and Blake's legs and had her hands on either side of them,"ow what the hell North", Blake said with a groan after being crushed by two girls,"oh I needed to tell you something imato sent me", Velvet had a huge blush,"um Blake".

"Yeah?", Blake said looking down towards the girl and blushed,"s-sorry" Blake jerked her hand up from Velvets chest and accidentally smacked Norths bosom. "Handsy much", North said still not moving from where she sat."shut up". Blake spat,"mind getting up YOU'RE heavy", Blake pointed the words to North". Velvet had remained quiet the entire time to embarrassed to say anything and her being squished between two girls and her crushing her girlfriend.

"Fine Fine you win, I'm not in the mood to be topping two chicks right now", Blake glared at her. "And what'd you want to tell me?", Blake said after finally standing back up.

"Um what do you mean?", North asked in confusion while tilting her head and having her ears flop over to the side. "You were going to tell me something", Blake looked paused,"that's why you ran into us".

North lost in thought, jumped up all of a sudden,"oh no shit, I remember now", She said with a smile looking at them,"well what is it?", Blake asked with some annoyance.

"Oh yeah uh what was it", North said speaking to herself,"oh uh Imato sent me to invite both of your teams plus JNPR to our dorm tomorrow night", North said smiled and scratching her Faunus ear. "Oh and she said you can't decline unless you're going on a mission or you get detention, and every member of your team has to be there", Blake had a skeptical look as for velvet she looked a little lost. "Um okay we'll tell them I guess", Blake replied ,"okay cool see ya tomorrow", north smiled again before running back in the direction she came from. "Well this should be fun", Blake said while velvet let out a small whimper and nodded.

 **Okay so that's it you guys hah, see what happens , next week, if not later than**.


	17. Chapter 16

**This is sorta background story-ish for team IAIN.**

"Wow we get a suite?", Imato and the rest of her tram stood behind Goodwitch as she showed them their room."Yes but only because you show to be promising", she paused,"and also we underestimated this years number of new teams", Goodwitch sighed as she left them into the room after having them set up their scrolls for access into the floor.

"Now students you must understand that there should be no more than 5 other teams on this floor and be wary of the roof area", Goodwitch left with those words letting the new team settle into their suite.

"This is a nice place huh little brother", Imato said while shoving her bag into Imatis arms,"yeah I guess I mean Dad would be proud to see how far we made it", Imati put down his sisters bag down and brought out his scroll,"I'm gonna call Mom", their mother Artemis work in Mistral at a clothing factory.

Imato smiled and wrapped her arms around Aero,"you wanna say Hi to Mom for us Aero", imati had already called their mom and handed the scroll to his sister,"'Hello?'", a soft voice spoke from the device, and imato shoved the scroll into Aero face ,"uh l", aero was always lost and shy when it came to the twins' Mom,"'yes who's this?'", Aero was beet red and tried looking at Imati for some sort of help all the while he just gave her and encouraging smile,"ehmm hello Mrs. Titian", Aero squeaked out,"'Why Hello Aero, did Imato put you up to this?'", Artemis laughed."erm no I just to uh say hi and all and ask how the cat doing", Aero seemed to be more confident.

Artemis laughed,"you never change do you?", she paused and gave a short sigh,"Lucas is still recovering but his eyesight seems to be better", Aero gave a small sigh of relief as a small smile form on her lips,"that's good to hear, well here are you kids now, bye", Aero shoved the scroll into Imatos hands and walked to the French doors that led the the roof.

"HI MOM!" Imato and Imati shouted in unison into the device , Artemis then hung up on them. "Ah well we can call her later" imati walked off to see North."hey genius you forgot your scroll" imato threw the scroll with as much force as possible, hitting her brother in the head and causing him to slam into the wall.

Aero was laying down peacefully on the roof when she felt a small tremor, and what was followed by imatis loud voice full of anger,"for fff- sakes imato". She then heard laughing and the door slamming, "get back here !", imati yelled, which was also followed by the door slamming. Aero let out a soft sigh as she looked at the clouds passing over ,"kids these days".

 **Okay so there's the short of team IAIN's first day in the dorms. I have my reasons for not mentioning North that much. Yeeeah sooo...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sooo I've been thinking about rewriting chapter 2-4, but I'm thinking not(?), or maybe(?). Yes but here's the new chapter and all that jazz**.

"Blake", yang whispered loudly,"blaaake", it was obvious that Blake was annoyed with yang. "What is it?", Blake said in her usual tone,"uhhh", yang paused ,"you what I forgot heh", Blake was ready to stab Yang and leave her to die on the elevator. Team RWBY and North were on the there way to the suite. "So we're first to arrive?", Ruby asked poking Norths arm,"yeah do don't ruin it for everyone", North said jokingly to Ruby as she tap her head,"Hey I'm not the boring one, Weiss is", Ruby jestto Weiss who stood behind her,"Hey!", Weiss protested with one simple word.

They arrived at the door which was unlocked, RWBY opened the door while North went back down the elevator to get the remain two teams. The lights in the room were dimmed and had a warm glow, to Weiss the room spoke,"home", to which she walked close behind Yang, waiting for her to sit down so she could sit with her. Aero was standing by the French doors across the room.

They awkwardly approached Aero hoping she would tell them where to go or atleast what's going on. As they reached her she pointed them to the ladder that lead to the roof. "Um okay", Ruby said with some awkwardness and started up the ladder with the rest of her team following.

When they got to the top they were surprised to see a fireplace and some couches, along with The Faunus twins.

"Welcome Welcome Wel-oof", imati greeted them, but was hit in the gut by his sister,"sorry he's been a little disturbed lately", imati glared at imato who smile kindly at RWBY. "Oh , uh, okay", Ruby began, "soo what did you invite us for?", Ruby asked fidgeting where she stood,"it's a party of course", imato said with a short but evil chuckle, but no one seemed to noticed since it sounded childish. "Oh, I … I see now, well Team RWBY", Ruby jumped and turned to her teammates,"go enjoy yourselves I'll be down stairs waiting for JNPR", without another word Ruby disappeared into rose petals.

Yang and Weiss drifted to the couch on the roof that overlooked Vale and the ocean. Blake on the other hand went to follow Ruby so she could wait for Velvet. "This is an exceptional view if I must say", Weiss spoke with a small professional but awkward voice. "Yep it sure is", Yang sighed as she leaned back and put her arm around Weiss. "It sure is".

 **Okay everyone sorry for the long wait I sorta almost forgot to upload this, my bad.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay so here's a sorta almost real chapter my dudes**.

After everyone arrived to the party, Imato had put her plan in motion. She had gotten everyone in a good mood and she had them right where she wanted them. Smiling to herself she noticed North sitting on the floor against the wall, sighing greatly she was forced to approach her.

"Hey, what's wrong?", imato said sitting next the solem wolf,"oh nothing really", North paused to take a breath,"I just.. uh don't like crowds", she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at stark who was sleeping in her lap. Imato had completely forgotten about North's fear of crowds but right now she had to much fun with her plan that she didn't want North here, but instead she wanted Wind.

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot about that", Imato said kindly,"but why don't you let you know Wind take over", imato said sounding concerned for the most part. North didn't reply, but she did seem to be thinking about it. Soo after North closed her eyes, but Wind was the one who opened them. "North feeling better?", imato asked still worried about her friend and teammate,"oh yeah she's fine", Wind got up causing stark to wake up and jump off of her before she stood up completely, ready to get a snack Wind smiled at the party goers.

But before she even took a step imato stopped her,"you ready to play a game?", imato smiled darkly,"it's one of your favorite games", Wind was taken aback at the tone imato used and she knew what she wanted. "Alright just lemme hey something to chew on".

 **YANG AND WEISS**

"Babe sit up", yang said poking Weiss' cheek, as the heiress was leaning on her shoulder getting ready to catch some Zs,"you can't be sleeping at a party, I might take advantage of you", yang teased. "Oh please I was just closing my eyes", Weiss retorted blushing slightly in embarrassment.

They were seated on the rooftop couch the sun had set and the small fireplace was lit. They had been up there ever since they arrived to the party. While Yatsuhashi, Jaune, and Nora were playing cards at the bar table, seeming to be mostly enjoying themselves. Along the edge of the structure beside the ladder sat Ruby and Pyrrha who looked to be more than enjoying themselves, laughing and smiling together.

"Look how about I get you a drink", Yang said rubbing Weiss' opposite shoulder,"no alcohol", was Weiss' response. "Yeah yeah I know", Yang said getting up and heading the the fridge behind the table against the wall. "Hey Yang wanna join in?", Nora asked smiling wickedly, taking a glance at the cards laid out on the table Yang could see Nora was winning,"nah I'm good you should try Coco", yang smiled,"I'm sure she'd give you a run for your money". Yang laughed and went back to her spot next to Weiss, and handed her the drink she got.

"Peach tea?", Weiss said with a small smile,"my favorite", Weiss kissed Yang's cheek while she smiled triumphantly,"I know".

 **BLAKE AND VELVET**

Blake and Velvet had somehow managed to escape the all seeing eyes of imato, for they sat together in the vacant hall outside team IAIN's dorm room. " I can't imagine what hell we'll have to face when they find out ", velvet said with her head resting on Blake's lap,"I'm sure it's fine" Blake leaned her head back against the wall,"Ren had Coco distracted and North gave a perfect chance to sneak out", Blake smile.

Velvet sat up and kissed Blake fully on her lips, slightly tugging on her bottom lip."mm you're right", Velvet murmured, Blake continued the kiss afterwards.

A few minutes passed before the dorm room door swung open."Hey lovebirds", pulling away from each other Blake and Velvet saw imato standing over them. "Come inside were about to play a game", imato said before returning back into her room."how did-", Blake cut Velvets impending question off with a quick kiss,"it's better not to ask", she said with a short laugh. "Yeah okay", velvet said lifting herself up from her Blake cushion.

They walked back into the room to see everyone gathered around the fireplace, with the couches spread out further so there was more room for everyone. "Save you a seat Blakey", yang said patting the seat next to her and Weiss.

Blake started to feel some concern when imato said they were going to play a game. But she still sat down without saying a word. But she regretted not getting out while she could.

 **Find out what happens next on Cats and Bunnies (needs a new tile lol) , thank you for reading, and thanks for those of you who've been here since "THE BEGINNING" yanno it means a lot**.


	20. Chapter 19

**Annnd here's the continuation**.

Blake watched with worried eyes as the glass bottle began to slow in its spin, hoping that it wouldn't land on her. She'd been forced to come to a party and forced to play Truth or Dare at said party. All she wanted was to spend some time with Velvet, alone that is. Wind had been chosen to get first spin, by imato.

"And it's coco!", Wind cheered, while coco sat up straighter ready for whatever's to come," truth or dare?", Coco smirked never being the wimpy type,"I choose dare".

Winds smile turned almost fully sadistic,"alright then", Wind pretended to be deep in thought,"I dare you to-" she looked around the room then at the other participants,"alright I dare you to give velvet a lap dance while singing".

Velvet blushed and tried to speak but couldn't, "no!", Blake protested, a random rush of something Blake had never felt before,"to bad Belladonna, your efforts are in vein", Wind stated.

Coco sighed before standing and approaching Velvet. Not knowing which song to sing or even if she could sing Coco looked to Yang,"know any good songs?", the Blonde girl smile widely,"Turbines on the Airbus!"(wheels on the bus), Weiss face palmed and yang just laughed. "Airbus' don't even have turbines anymore, but Oh well here goes nothing then", Coco sighed once more.

…

A few good dares later and it was Velvets turn,"go ahead Velvet maybe you can dare Jaune to put his clothes back on", imato laughed. But without saying a word velvet spun the bottle. Blake watched intently hoping that velvet would help her get revenge on coco who made her dance exotically on the table in front of everyone. The bottle had stopped on Wind, who just cheered," Wind truth or dare?", without any hesitation Wind responded,"dare!", velvet then had a dark look,"skip through the courtyard naked singing miss goodwitches name", everyone gasped at how straightforward velvet was.

"Wow that's a good one", Wind stood up,"hope that settles your hunger for revenge on me", velvet held a blank but serious face,"go on then", Wind then began undressing until she was left in her underwear," I'll take the rest off when I get there", she left the room.

Everyone glanced at each other knowing they were all thinking the same thing. "I'm gonna go watch", Aero said as she stood up slowly and approached the French doors,"me too", velvet said Blake and everyone else followed,"at least duck Incase she gets caught", imato said laying down facing the edge, everyone did the same.

A minute later and they saw her, skipping with everything on display,"oh miss goodwitch", she sang. Aero couldn't help but laugh, but soon everyone was laughing.

…

After velvets dare for Wind everyone began getting bolder and bolder. Jaune even dared Pyrrha to strip and stay in her underwear for the rest of the game. Nora for the most part dared Weiss to dress as a housemaid. Yang dared Yatsuhashi to sing about the Great War. Finally they had changed the game to the OUSAMA game (aka the KING game).

Aero got the king's stick on the first round," uh 4 and 8 have to kiss", imati held up his stick,"I'm 4", fox held up his stick,"I'm 8", he said almost harshly. "Kiss now", aero said in a rushed tone. Fox stood up and moved closer to imati, "I don't know if-", imati started but was cut off by fox giving him a quick smooch.

Nora got the king's stick next,"alrighty then, 7,3,and 5 all have to strip to their underwear", Blake, Yatsuhashi, and Imati all groaned, but obediently took off their clothes. "Yeah Blake show use that bellabooty", yang cheered then got smack on the arm by Weiss.

Ruby was next to get the kings stick,"um I guess number 3 and 6 undress to their underwear and slow dance to made up music", Ruby squeaked out and looked around,"whose numbers got chosen?", Weiss and Yang raised their sticks up,"oh thank god", Weiss let out a relieved sigh,"finally out of this stupid outfit", yang put down her stick and began to shed her clothing,"so you'd rather be almost naked than in a maid costume, good to know", yang winked,"Hey shut it", Weiss was down to her underwear and her thigh high stocking.

They moved behind the couch to a more open area for movement. Weiss ended up being almost face to chest as Yang was taller than her. "Jaune vocals , Pyrrha back up vocals, erm Yatsuhashi percussion, and imati some type of string instrument", Ruby directed, "but we don't have any instruments", Yatsuhashi explained,"that was these are for", Ruby said pointing at her mouth,"duh, and you can use your hands", Yatsuhashi nodded seeming to get the idea.

"Uh Ruby why do I have to be vocals?", Jaune asked awkwardly,"this is my revenge", Jaune was puzzled,"revenge for what?", Ruby just smiled ,"nooothing", imati raised his hand,"what are we singin?", Ruby sighed,"it was in the dare where I said "made up music", so make it up".

Blake rolled her eyes,"does it really take this long to figure everything out?", Ruby and Jaune were about to make an argument but were cut off,"Hey we have a dare to finish so can you hurry up", Weiss half shouted.

Jaune began singing slowly,"yellowww, a very warm character", his voice cracked towards the end , imati started imitating a violin , and Yatsuhashi started a standard beat. "Yellowww can be unforgiving", Pyrrha started shortly after. Yang and Weiss looked into each other's eyes and began to dance. Yang repeated what she knew in her head , 'one step forward, two steps back, pivot and repeat', Weiss followed Yang's lead as they danced in sync.

…

Time had reached 1:00 am for vale but the party still went on. After a few rounds of Truth or Dare and the OUSAMA game, Imato got mostly everyone into the mood to play spin the bottle. She had everyone sit on the floor in random spots separating all couples and mostly in a boy-girl-boy-girl order.

"Who wants to go first?", Wind held up the bottle, but dropped it. Her eye color changed and imato eye twitched slightly. "Uh hey guys", North gave a weak wave, Stark then ran from Blake's side to Norths lap. "Are you gonna play?", imato asked while everyone seemed to be slightly confused about North and Wind.

"Sure why not", North shrugged, then spun the bottle. Aero sighed inwardly when the bottle stopped at her,"aye then hurry up", imati spoke, North blushed slightly and moved towards Aero and smacked Pyrrha with her tale since she sat next to her. "Hey", Pyrrha started but just left it at that, North then kissed aero for the 3 second time limit. Aero couldn't help but enjoy the kiss, North had a natural talent that ran in her family thought her father's side.

"alright you turn Aero", Jaune spoke, "and can we turn the music back on a bit?", imato smiled,"wanna sing for us again?", this cause everyone to somewhat laugh. Aero spun the bottle with her tail and watched intently hoping for imato. But the bottle chose the wrong twin. Imati scooted towards her and kissed her at the same 3 second limit.

Aero didn't enjoy the kiss as much, and handed the bottle to imati. He spun it not hoping for anyone one in particular, the bottle then landed on Jaune.' _for dusts sakes_ ', imati sighed and went to kiss Jaune who smashed his face into Imatis not being experienced and just wanting it to be over Jaune panicked.

"Use your tongue Jaune", yang cheered on Jaune and since Weiss wasn't in arms reach of Yang she just face palmed and groan. "The things I have to deal with", but as soon as yang had said that to Jaune, imati pulled back and sat down glaring at Yang who shrugged it off.

Jaune sat back blushing to where even his ears and neck were red. He then spun the bottle wanting it to land on him so they could skip his spin. But unfortunately it landed on yang who grabbed the boy and kissed him. Then happily snatched the bottle gave it a quick peck and spun it. The bottle landed directly on Weiss who sighed but also blushed, "n-not in front of everyone!", she yelled with her eyes closed,"nope we have to see it", imato argued, yang moved to Weiss ,"it's okay they're just perverts", yang spoke half jokingly then kissed Weiss softly on her lips before she could say anything else.

"Hey that's three", Ruby shouted and yanked her sister foot,"alright alright", yang said moving back to where she sat before and gave her blushing girl friend a wink.

Weiss let out an irritated huff before spinning the bottle. Unfortunately it landed on yang again. "Aw Yeah", Yang cheered before kissing Weiss again, this time everyone was forgotten just figure in the background. Yang picked up Weiss and ran out of the room tossing the bottle to Ruby,"good luck Rubes!".

Everyone could already guess what they were going to do and they just shut it out of their minds."I'm not going back to the room tonight", Ruby shuddered. Pyrrha laughed ,"well you can stay with me tonight", Pyrrha blushed and stammered out her next words,"I-I-I mean you can stay with us t-t-t-tonight at the JNPR room", Ruby giggled and Pyrrhas outburst and her flustered face thinking her cute. "Hey weirdos we're trying to play a game here", imato interjected,"oh right", ruby absentmindedly spun the bottle.

…

Everyone finally left the party late into the night, all exhausted but glad it was a free day tomorrow so all could sleep in. Ruby happily sharing a bed with Pyrrha in JNPR rooms, though it didn't block out any of the many sounds coming from the RWBY dorm room. But Ruby considered herself a big girl so she wouldn't be bothered but them, still she couldn't help but try to start a conversation with Pyrrha. Sadly the redhead was fast asleep cuddling up against the smaller girl.

Blake awkwardly came out of the Restroom in the CFVY dorm room wearing her short yukata,fortunately coco and the guys were already sleeping, but coco seemed to twitch in her sleep… a lot,'Probably all the caffeine', Blake thought.

"Uh I can sleep on the floor and you you can take the bed", whispered a blushing rabbit Faunus, "n-no you can take the bed and I can sleep on the floor", Blake replied with a pause,"well I can practically sleep anywhere", she spoke in a jokingly manner. "But how about we just share the bed?", Blake bravely brought up the proposal,"I mean we've took a nap together before", Velvet giggled softly not want to wake everyone else up,"that was in the library", velvet finished humorously.

"Yeah yeah but just get in here", Blake sighed crawling into velvets bed,"o-okay", velvet blushed to the max when she saw Blake's soft and almost pale legs disappear out of sight under her blankets.

Velvet then laid down beside Blake under the covers as well. "So did you uhm have fun?" Velvet asked,"at the party?", Blake sighed softly and turned on her side facing velvet,"Yeah I kind of did", Blake smiled ,"what about you?", velvet smiled,"yup totally I got to hang out with friends and Faunus and you", velvets smile turned somewhat mischievous,"you were really good at dancing on a table", Blake gasp softly,"oh please what about when you stripped", Blake smirked,"har har you enjoyed it, don't lie", velvet said turning to Blake,"yes that I did" Blake then kissed velvets nose.

Valvet giggled softly and kissed Blake's nose in return. "Now go to sleep", velvet said poking Blake's stomach, Blake kissed velvet and bit her bottom lip softly,"goodnight bun-bun", velvet returned the kiss,"goodnight".

 **Haha yes it's done and I know I wrote to much on the party but it's fine, pssh. Anywho how about that freezerburn, getting it on. But no one what's to know what they did in detail right? Orrr you do? I don't know but I might have to make a different story for that yanno. Oh well tho see what happens next time onnn cats and bunnies**.


	21. Announcement-ish

**This sucks, allergies are the worst, anywho this is not necessarily an update but a "notice" (?).**

 **Uh I'm going to be working on another story that will be uploaded to this web site or whatever, the title i was thinking of is,"** ** _Undead by Twilight: a RWBY fanfic_** **", sounds pretty rad right. Well this Should be up by the end of May or before or sometime later on yanno.**

 **So Cats and Bunnies will be on break for a while gotta do some outlining (which I hate to death lol), so yanno just wait. Thanks you guys**.


	22. Chapter 20

**Undead by Midnight:A RWBY Fanfic (kept autocorrecting to "Midwife" on my phone lol)) has been posted and already reached 100 views. Anyway let's hope my summer won't be so busy and I can update chapters regularly for both stories and stuff**.

"North you ass", one of the second year girls commented,"I was joking", North laughed. The girl then shook her head ,"yeah whatever see you in class", the door to the classroom shut. "Hey lady killer", imati came up from behind her,"don't call me that", north stomped on his foot. "F**k alright jeez", he too left into the classroom.

North had been a major flirt back at signal and she still was now. But she's become busy with her teammates recently in her second year. Yang thought it was funny that North could bearly make sense whenever she talked to Pyrrha since she was a so called 'master flirt'. Pyrrha just had an effect on the poor Faunus so much so that her other half would have to cover for her.

She sighed as she walked into the classroom and sat next to her partner. "Sooo you look happy", imati leaned towards the girl who smirked and put a hand on his head, "you look like a gay best friend", she then pushed him away. "you're my gay best friend and I'm the straight one", imati corrected. The professor walked in and the room fell silent.

…

"Can you stop following me?", Blake turned in annoyance,"sorry, I just don't have anything to do for the rest of the day", North shrugged."Don't you have any classes, your just like a puppy you know", Blake folded her arms,"no I only had 2 classes today and all week", North sighed. Before Blake could say anything else North spoke up again,"See ya".

She walked away without another word. She'd always been a loner not having friends or just being to mean without knowing it. Imato was her best and only friend and she was his, imato was too manipulative, and Aero just didn't like her. "Ugh why does he have to have classes?!", North growled. Wait a minute...where's stark?, She turned and saw Blake walking towards her hold stark, she blushed,"uhh", Blake shoved stark into her arms,"you forgot something", North looked at Stark then back at Blake,"uh".

Blake sighed,"look you can hang out with me but if velvet says something then you can go do something else", Norths ears perked up and her tail started wagging,"r-really?", Blake smiled,"Yeah", started growled, 'finally, now let's go to the store I'm hungry'.

Blake glared at him,"fine but we have to hurry", Norths tail was perked up and wagging the whole time. They started walking, but North was walking slightly behind Blake. When they got to the state North bought a few things she could chew on and a small bag of treats for stark. Blake bought her and velvet some gummies and two drinks. "Let's go meet velvet now", Blake smiled and walked ahead,"priorities", North mumble,"I heard that", Blake laughed.

…

"So Norths with you because?", velvet just go out of her last class and met up with the two,"she's bored I guess", Blake sighed. Velvet paused,"well I guess there's no harm in that we can all hang out", she smile.

"Okay", Blake smiled ,"oh I got you a drink too, and we can share these gummies if you want", velvet smiled more and hugged Blake,"you're so sweet", she gave Blake a quick peck on the lips.

"Soooooo", North interrupted the two Faunus,"whatchu guys wanna do?", they started to reconsider letting north hang out with them. Already wanting to be left alone together. "Eh we could go vale or to the library", velvet spoke up thinking of places where north might have something to do and give them some space. But then again she didn't want North to feel left out.

"Library it is", Blake smiled and took Velvets hand in hers then began heading towards the library. North and Stark walking alongside them but still slightly behind them. Stark being his usual self and making dirty remarks to both Blake and North.

 **Eh was a short one to be honest well turns out I'll be working and stuff. So chapters will be here and there like always. Thanks and go check out my other story**.


	23. Chapter 21

"Thank you", Yang spoke to the waiter as he set down her food,"thank you sir", Weiss said with a smile and the waiter nodded. "Anything else I can do for you ladies?", the waiter asked. "No that will be all", Weiss shooed him away politely.

"Well this looks waaay better than the picture", yang commented as she put her cloth napkin on her lap,"yes I did tell you that", Weiss took a sip of her sparkling sider."yeah you did", yang looked to Weiss bowl of soup, then to her lobster.

"How does that taste?" Yang propped her head up on her hand and looked to Weiss,"It's pretty good I've only ordered it once before", she took her spoon and had a scoop. "Yeah that does look good", yang licked her lips as she watched Weiss' neck bob as she swallowed.

"Oh dust just eat your lobster", Weiss caught on quickly with Yang's actions. "Yes ma'am", Yang smiled and began taking the shell of the back of the tail, she'd asked for hers to be grilled then smoked. She cut it into pieces with juts her fork and stabbed a piece.

Looking to Weiss, yang smiled and leaned across the table holding the lobster to her mouth."say 'ahh'", she giggled as Weiss blushed. "Obp" weiss ate the lobster and let out a breath of steam. "Mmm that was delicious", Weiss didn't bother telling yang to sit down and be proper, but she did let yang have a spoon full of her soup.

…

The two blondes walked together the taller of the two had an arm around the others shoulders. They strolled down town to a theatre. They talked about simple things and ran into Coco and Fox but Yang didn't want to greet them, having to already fail Coco.

Weiss dug in Yang's jacket pocket as they past a clothing store and grabbed her scroll."hold on", Yang immediately stopped walking, Weiss took a quick picture of a turquoise dress that faded to purple past the waist, it was a simple dress, that only went to the knees and was sleeveless and a small intricate purple flower on the chest. She smiled at the photo and continued walking with Yang.

…

After the movie was over Yang and Weiss went back to beacon on an Airbus. "Did you enjoy yourself?", yang asked, Weiss smiled her head resting on Yang's shoulder,"yes I did", Yang rested her head on Weiss'.

"Sooo you think we can get Ruby and Blake out of the room", Yang asked rubbed Weiss' thigh softly. "Perhaps" Weiss paused."if you rub my feet" Yang laughed lightly,"before or after?", Weiss blushed. "Before?". The Airbus landed and Yang picked up the heiress, jogging to a bench that was close to the dorms. "Here lemme see your feet", Weiss was glad it was late, no one was around to give them weird looks.

Sighing she scooted a foot away from Yang and rested her legs on her lap. "Here", yang took of her jacket and tossed it behind Weiss. "Y'know these benches are ridiculously long", yang said as she began rubbing Weiss' feet,"yes that they are", weiss laid back on Yang's jacket.

…

"Shouldn't Weiss and Yang be back by now?" Blake asked from where she sat on her recliner."eh probably" Ruby replied, she was just laying in the middle of the carpet between the beds."you think they'll kick us out again?" Ruby turn her head in Blake's direction,"depends", Blake put her book down ," maybe wiess' feet hurt", Ruby sighed.

"Yeah hopefully", Ruby and Blake laughed,"so how's it going with Pyrrha?" Blake pushed knowing the young girl still hasn't asked the redhead out. "You know… it's all good", Ruby tried brushing off the question,"you two are already like a couple anyway", Blake smiled.

The door to the room swung open, revealing a panting Yang with an heiress in her arms."out" Weiss glared. Blake and Ruby used there semblances to rush out of the room.

"So you just gonna stay with velvet tonight?", Ruby asked awkwardly,"yeah I just texted her and she said it was fine", Blake glanced to the JNPR dorm room. "You staying there?", Blake smiled when Ruby blushed.

"Eh why not?", Ruby shrugged and knocked on the door. They heard shuffling footsteps coming from there own room before Jaune came to open the door. "Hey Ruby", Jaune smiled ,"Hey Blake, what are y-" a loud moan tore itself from the other room cutting Jaune off,"oh", Jaune smiled sheepishly,"they're at I again, well you're welcome to stay here", Ruby cringed at the other noises coming from her room.

"Heh, thanks Jaune, Blake's actually going to stay with Velvet tonight so just me", Jaune looked to Blake,"oh right well see you tomorrow Ruby" Blake gave a half wave and walked down the hall.

"Pyrrha, Ruby's staying over again", Jaune moved from the doorway to let Ruby pass. Pyrrha nearly tripped over her bed from the news. "O-oh okay Jaune" Pyrrha blushed slightly when Ruby went to close the door. Everyone in the room was already getting ready for bed, Ruby walking almost stiffly to Pyrrha's bed. Jaune turned off the lights and walked shakily to his bed.

"Go ahead and lay down first", Pyrrha offered, and without saying a Ruby laid down."Okay" Ruby said quietly and Pyrrha laid down next to her. More noises came from the other room and Ruby tried to tune them out. Jaune and Nora already began snoring over Weiss' vocalizations.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby whispered and turned on her side to face the red head,"yes?" Pyrrha turned her head to Ruby as well. "Uhm do you have any cookies?" Ruby hadn't eaten any snacks before bed like she usually did, which made her uneasy.

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha was a little confused as to why Ruby would ask for cookies at this time,"you know cookies like chocolate chip cookies", Ruby was unsure about how Pyrrha didn't understand,"I sorta need some to sleep", Ruby smiled awkwardly.

"Oh sorry we don't have any here", Pyrrha put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled,"you want to go make some?" Ruby smile brightly,"oh that's sounds like a great idea," her smiled faded some,"uh I don't know how to make them".

Pyrrha got out of bed and helped Ruby up,"the dorm kitchen should be open", Ruby got out of bed,"let's go then".

…

Blake walked to velvets dorm thinking about how Weiss and Yang had jumped to that stage in there relationship already. She thought about her and velvet reaching that point, but wondered when they might start thinking about it together.

"Hey", velvet spoke from where she stood by the stairs,"Hey you" Blake went to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Velvet giggled,"weiss and Yang chased you out huh", velvet lightly poked Blake's nose," yeah I don't understand why they couldn't have gotten a hotel", Blake took velvets hand in hers.

"Mm you hands are cold", Velvet took Blake's other hand,"yup this ones cold too", Blake smiled and glanced down to velvets room.

"Coco's watching us", she whispered, "yeah I told her you were staying over again", velvet sighed,"she's probably making sure I don't take off with you somewhere", she giggled, "you know how she is with the rules".

Coco half hid behind the doorway glaring at Blake. Fox peaked out the doorway behind Coco, though he couldn't see but he pretended to,"damn scum" he whispered and Yatsuhashi chuckle from where he sat on the floor. Coco couldn't help but laugh to,"go back in the room Fox" she have giggled , fox sighed and walked back into the room lightly tapping Yatsuhashi's head.

…

"I think you add in the eggs with everything else", Ruby scratched her head from where she sat on the kitchen counter while Pyrrha prepared the cookie dough,"like this?". With out looking up Ruby shrugged ,"I dunno".


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey everbody sorry for disappearing on ya. its not important anyway heres the next chapter.**

Weiss and Yang sat silently in the library, the former of the two was diligently going over notes from class. While the latter of the two was shooting rubberbands at the back of weiss book.

Every now and then she would "accidentally" shoot one just above her girlfriends head grazing her ever so slightly, causing the heiress to glare coldy at the uncaring and smiling blonde.

"Can you NOT" she spoke so coldy that any innocent bystander would whimper.

"Nope i can not", smile yang as she propped her head on her hand, "you done yet?'.

The question itself make weiss clench her book a tad tighter with another thousand dollar glare.

"Can't you go bother blake?" she set her book down, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh,"why do you even bother coming if you're not going to study or do something productive?".

Yang glanced at her partner who was looking for yet another book and back to the heiress.

"Because blake hits me?", the faunus sent a small glare to the blonde and went to a different shelf.

"Blake does not hit you", Weiss was beginning to wish she snuck out instead of telling Yang where she was going.

Her scroll buzzed as the screen lit up. She picked up and read the message, glanced to yang , and then typed onto the device.

"Whats up?' Yang asked when Weiss smiled. "Our oh so great leader needs you back at the room", she paused, "and where's your scroll?".

"Eh .. I left it on the bed" yang stretch and moaned quiet enough for only weiss to hear, and smirked when she saw the smallest hint of blush on her,

"whelp guess I'll see you later babe". Yang sat up and pushed in her chair before heading off to go see Ruby.

Weiss sighed with a small smile and shook her head, before going back to her book. A few minutes had passed before she sighed putting her book down once more and looked to the empty seat across her.

Blake had noticed this and laughed inwardly to herself before saying the word 'tsundere' to herself. She looked at the heiress' actions, she smiled and grabbed a random book before walking to her white haired friend.

"Where'd Yang go?' she asked before sitting where her partner had once sat, "she went to go see Ruby", Weiss said levely, "did you need her for something?" she asked.

Blake already had her nose in the book she grabbed, something about Grimm.

"No not really" blake said nonchalantly. " you just looked sad".

Before Weiss could protest a familiar voice called Blake's name, the two girls turned to see Velvet approaching their table.

"Hey velvet" blake smiled warmly to the girl while standing to give her a quick hug.

"Hello Weiss" the faunus girl gave the heiress and smile and a small wave.

"Hello Velvet", Weiss noticed the look Velvet gave Blake before continuing, "here to pick up Blake?", this caused the two faunus girls to blush. "Uh yeah i guess", Velvet mumbled out.

Weiss laughed, "you guys are to cute" she smiled, "well go ahead then" velvet gave her a slightly worried looked.

"i hope i wasn't intruding on any-" weiss cut off the girl, "no, no you weren't i was just about to leave". Blake gave her a questioning looked but stayed silent.

"Oh well okay then Weiss" velvet finished as Weiss neatly put her paper into her book and stood. "Have fun you two" she said as she walked to exit the library.

"O-okay" velvet said awkwardly, feeling as though she had interrupted something.

"She seems.." velvet trailed off,"i can't describe it heh", Blake intertwined Velvet's hand with hers, "maybe it' best to leave it be?", she smiled and kissed Velvet lightly, and pulled the blushing Rabbit into a quiet corner of the library.

Weiss walked along the path to the dormitories thinking about what Blake had said about her looking sad.

She supposed ever since her and Yang had become a couple the heiress was always in a good mood. Her tall blonde and goofy girlfriend made her feel free yet safe. Her always being on lockdown in atlas and the responsibilities and expectations of heiress being dropped onto her were always pulling her down, but with Yang she felt as though there was nothing to worry about.

She smiled to herself as a blush made it's way to her face. She truly was grateful to have such a person in her life and yes when the girl isn't there a piece of weiss goes with her.

Upon opening the door Weiss prepared to see her beloved, only to question how silent the room was. She stepped into the vacant room setting her book down on her desk. She looked around and saw the bathroom light was on.

"Yang?" she called, "uh hold on babe" the blonde shouted from the bathroom, "yeah just a minute" followed Ruby's voice.

Weiss raised her eyebrow and sighed as she sat on her bed pulling out her scroll. Before she could turn the device on, three light knocks came from the door. Weiss stood and calmly opened the door, looking up she saw a blushing Pyrrha.

"Oh H-Hello Weiss" the tall red head was awkward and this surprised Weiss, "is Ruby ready?". Without answering Weiss took a closer look at her 'idol' and saw what she was wearing. She sported a strapless dark red dress that went to the knees comfortably, with black knee high boots and a gold bracelet.

"Uh?" the redhead brought weiss back to the question, "oh right ,um.. let me check please wait here".

Weiss left the door open and knocked on the bathroom door, "Ruby, Pyrrha's here".

There was a loud thud followed by Yang shouting, "Ruby!, hold yourself together woman", weiss then glanced to Pyrrha who stayed put. "Weiss could you come in", Ruby's small voice beckoned from within the bathroom.

"What?", Weiss was about to ask why before the door flung open and Weiss was pulled in the door closing faster then it opened.

Pyrrha stood obediently at the foot of the door but was seriously questioning if she should return to her own room. But she was determined to go on this date with Ruby, yet she wasn't sure what was going on in the bathroom.

"Ohhh you look so pretty~", Weiss brought her hands to her cheeks and wiggles with excitement, "that's what I said", Yang spoke from behind Weiss.

"Well if Weiss says so then I'll believe her", Ruby said gloomly before looking to the two girls with a smile,"Guys I think I can do this", she said ignoring yangs 'hey~' followed by a pout.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, "fearless leader you can do this", Yang cheered, "Pyrrhas waiting and women don't like to be kept waiting" Weiss finished as she opened the bathroom door letting Ruby exit first.

Upon witnessing her beautiful date, Pyrrha had dropped her scroll, and her jaw. As Ruby approached Pyrrha swore she could hear Boys 2 Men singing 'I'll Make Love To You' .

Yang giggled at Pyrrhas actions but Weiss was quick to smack her arm. "Hush", she said, yet she was also amused at the tall fighters reaction to Ruby.

Pyrrha was breathless,"You look really nice Pyrrha", Ruby said shyly as she saw the taller girls expression. _C'mon Nikos SAY SOMETHING,_ "yeah me too", Pyrrha mentally smacked the sh!t out of herself.

Yang and Weiss tried their hardest not to ruin their moment. "I - I mean you to Ruby", she mentally stomped on her foot, "You look absolutely stunning" she said eyes locked with Ruby's.

"Shall we?", Pyrrha held her hand out, without a second thought or word Ruby took her hand and they both excited the room to their date.

"Well", Yang giggled with her words, "that was a thing", Weiss sighed and went to close the door. "Sooo Baby-boo did ya finish your study?" Yang started.

Weiss glared at Yang and her nicknames, the blonde stood unphased, "yes I did", Weiss said walking to her bed once more.

"Well that's good", Yang said taking off her shoes and blazer, "what happened to Blake?" She asked as she walked to her and Blake's closet grabbing a black shirt with her yellow emblem on the chest.

"Well Velvet came and they crawled into a corner", Weiss said, as she watched Yang unbutton her dress shirt, Yang quirked an eyebrow at weiss' sentence, "I - I mean, they both went to Blake's ..uh spot in the library", Weiss blushed at how distracting she proved Yang to be.

"Oh well guess we could just relax here this Friday night", Yang said ignoring Weiss' ogling as she stopped off her skirt and replaced them with her sleep shorts. "Right?", she said as she took off her socks as well and walked to Weiss' bed.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that", Weiss said her eyes meeting yangs as the blonde began taking off we shoes.

"Then let's get you into something comfortable", Yang smiled. Weiss began unbuttoning her tops leaving open skin from her collar to her navel, Yang had her shoes off and was now peeling her socks off.

"What do you want?" Yang asked now looking to Weiss, her cheeks showed her blush as she saw weiss' current state of clothing.

"Uh shirt? Or something?", Weiss blushed and sat straighter, she fidgeted slightly,"could I possibly wear one of yours?", Yang sat dumbfounded, _Well that's the first_ ,"I mean If you want to no ones stopping you"

Weiss kissed Yang with a small squeal as she pranced happily to Yang and Blake's closet, looking over her options she absentmindedly asked Yang to lock the door. Peeling off her tops and bottoms, she pulled on a black long sleeve that also yangs emblem across the chest this one in white.

She turned to see Yang smiling from arms length distance away. " I think it's to big for you" she said laughed lightly, Weiss somewhat pouted looking down cast, "does it not look pleasing?".

Yang picked up Weiss from her waist and kissed her passionately surprising the smaller girl,"of course not You look beautiful as always", Weiss giggled and kissed yangs nose, "okay then", Weiss hugged yang, though she was still being carried.

Yang didn't set Weiss down until she got to her bed. She collapsed onto her small girlfriend's chest and took a deep breath embracing relaxation.

Yang had her arms wrapped around Weiss' waist, while Weiss rested one hand on Yang's and the other held up her scroll so she could do some light reading.

"Weiss?", yang called, the sleepily tone in her voice now evident, "yes?", replied softly and absentmindedly. "Mmm, take a nap with me", Yang said as she turned her face into Weiss' waist.

"Sleeeeeeeep", she said into Weiss' stomach causing the smaller girl to giggle,"wow, is this really Yang Xiao Long talking?". Weiss teased her usually restless girlfriend.

"Shut up and sleep", Yang said pulling Weiss down even more and rolled them over. Weiss sighed not saying anything but resting her head on yangs cushions. Falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, Yang smiled, _works every time_ , and soon she too fell asleep.

….

Blake and Velvet walked side by side, hands locked securely as they made it to the RWBY dorm room. "So you think anyone's there?", Velvet asked as they got to the door. "Eh I'm not sure but sounds pretty empty", Blake shrugged her shoulders and opened the door, immediately closing it.

"Let's go back to the library or something", she said quickly,"why, what's wrong?", Velvet asked with a little humor. "See for yourself", Blake backed away from the door to let Velvet pass.

She opened the door to see Weiss cupping both of yangs fun bags under her shirt, and her shirt, or well Yangs shirt, gone to the side. The half naked heiress had a content smile on her face, sleeping soundly.

Closing the door Velvet grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her alone silently to the student store. Blake giggled lightly as they left the dorm."student store", she said lamely,"and why's that?" Blake said her voice full of humor.

"I need something to clear my mind", she turned to face Blake with a big blush on her face. With a look of horror velvet spoke with fear in her voice,"I may never be the same"

 **Yeah i know its pretty gay**


	25. Chapter 23

**Okay here we go y'all ... yee** haw

Ruby and Weiss walked to the library, Ruby as always walked a step behind Weiss with her arms full of books. Weiss only had to the two books held at her chest. "Ruby, where did Yang say she was going?" Weiss asked as they approached the library door.

"Um she said she was gonna look for Blake to ask about weapon maintenance", she signed with a little frustration,"she could've come to me I have ideas too you know".

Weiss rolled her eyes though she was thinking the same thing. She briskly opened the door letting Ruby in first due to the girls full hands.

…

"Now where did she go?" Yang said to herself as she walked through the training halls. "Swear I saw her go this way" she took a turn to find an empty/abandoned classroom door and another door labeled with an M.

 _Wonder what's in there_ , she thought to herself as she approached the door she heard something thump from the room barely audible. She shrugged and opened the door. Eyes wide and an embarrassed blush on her face yang stared into golden eyes then to chocolate brown eyes. "What?" Blake growled, before Yang could answer Velvet kicked the door shut.

Yang awkwardly walked out of the building and made her way to Weiss.

…

"-no it's twenty-five degrees not thirty that's to high" Weiss exclaimed, "you should know this you're a sniper", Ruby sighed,"I don't do the math anymore when I shoot it's natural", Weiss groaned.

They sat over Ruby's assignment for strategy and statistics homework from Goodwitch's class arguing while a shocked Yang sat down next to Weiss. "Yang what are y-" Weiss notice the look of horror on her girlfriends face,"what's wrong?" Her and Ruby asked in unison.

Yang could only shuddered, she glance to both Ruby and Weiss then gave another shudder. "I can't" she said with a shaky voice, before trailing off and with a solemn look she spoke again, "My little kitty.."

 **Short chaoter but who cares im more worried about Yang.**


End file.
